The schoolbands
by Wouter Jaegers
Summary: While Ms. Li is forced to do another fund raiser, Quinn is in a state of selfdiscovery but is she ready for what she discovers about herself and further more is the rest of the world also ready for it?
1. Default Chapter

THE SCHOOL BANDS

By Wouter Jaegers [Wo.jaegers@planet.nl][1]

Ms. Li is getting wild hair up her butt and goes for another crazy fundraising event that gets everyone to go musical. (This story takes place before "Let's be in love")

Monday morning at Lawndale High school, Mr. DeMartino is watching a video with his class. The topic for today's class is the evolution of music. They are watching the famous Monterey pop performance of Jimi Hendrix. He is seen during the famous "wild thing" scene in which he sets his guitar on fire and smashing it. Most students look bored but Jane is watching in awe.

Jane: (V.O.) There's an artist in creation… He paints music and destroys it in front of his audience... 

Daria: (looking at Jane) I see someone inspired.

Jane: This is art Daria, and so much more…

Daria: I bet that you wouldn't have said something like that to Trent.

Jane: Trent is not Hendrix.

Daria: And Hendrix was not Trent, so that will keep it in balance.

DeMartino switches the television off.

DeMartino: (Quietly to himself) That was good, I got to thank Tim for introducing me to the music of Hendrix. (Out loud) NOW class, from Mozart to Hendrix MUSIC has always had and always will have it's GENIUS. Can any of you tell ME what all of those PEOPLE have had in common, KEVIN?

Kevin: Err… They all became famous for making a lot of noise?

DeMartino: Kevin, do YOU play any instruments?

Kevin: (Goes red) MR. D WHY ARE YOU ASKING THIS IN CLASS?

DeMartino: I beg your PARDON?

Kevin: (Stands up) Nobody has to know that I "play my instrument"!

DeMartino: What are you TALKING about, MR. Thompson?

Kevin: (While walking out) Do you play your instrument yourself Mr. D?

DeMartino looks flabbergasted at Kevin's departure. Jodie speaks up.

Jodie: Don't bother Mr. D, Kevin speaks a different language; in his world "Playing your instrument" means something completely different.

Daria: This is also the reason why he's acting disappointed whenever we go on a field trip to the zoo and see "Monkeys", "Dolphins" and "Chickens".

BLINK!

Everything goes dark.

Jane: What the…

Daria: Jodie, what had the highest priority on the school improvement list?

Jodie: (Sighing) The electricity fuse board. 

Daria: Ah now I know where Ms. Li got that money to pay for those metal detectors at the entrance of every class.

Jodie: Those detectors use a lot of electricity, the fuses couldn't handle that.

Jane: Serves her right, me and Daria had to wear our gym shoes because the steel reinforced toes of our boots constantly set the damn things off. 

Jodie: That also explains why you aren't wearing your earrings.

Jane: Ms. Li had me strip naked until she found out that it were my earrings that set of the alarm. …someday I will get my revenge.

Daria: I even had to wear my contacts because the metal in my glasses set them off a couple of times.

Ms. Li's office sometime later, she and Mrs. Bennett are discussing a new and of course mandatory, fundraiser.

Bennett: What are you suggesting, we tried everything.

Li: Everything but something that really involves all the students, we seriously need to get up with something that they all can identify with.

Bennett: Music is really popular among them, every student has his or her musical taste. We could do a musical fair that gives them the opportunity to express their musicality.

Some time later, the students are eating their lunch in the dark when Ms. Li comes in with a megaphone.

Li: Attention all student body, I have an important announcement to make. The school is presenting a musical fair in which you all are asked to participate, those who will not participate will be expelled. Anyway, you will be all forming bands or other musical acts…

Daria: (wry) This is my chance to rid the school of Ms. Li, if she hears me playing my blues harp she'll choke up and die.

Jane: Let's start a band called "the misery chicks" and play so loud that the walls cave in.

Daria: (Mona Lisa smile) This is the first Fundraiser that I want to participate in.

Jane: Better come over, we keep a lot of stuff in the attic including some of Trent's musical equipment he abandoned when he could afford better stuff.

Daria: Don't you mean: more expensive stuff?

Jane: He currently owns five electric guitars, an old drum kit he bought from Max to place in his "home studio" an electric bass guitar that Nick forgot to take with him and a couple of battered amplifiers.

Daria: We have the gear. Now we only need some people to play it.

That girl with the camouflage clothes and long blond hair walks up to them.

Girl: If you're looking for band members, count me in. I'm a killer guitar player.

Daria: Yes, I remember seeing a guitar in your locker.

Girl: By the way, my name is Belinda. But I prefer B.L.

Jane: Welcome in the "misery chick band" B.L.

The Lane residence, Jane, Daria, and B.L. are watching "sick sad world" 

Announcer: On the first day they arrive, (a big space ship is seen) on the second day they attack, (the space ship is seen firing laser beams) on the third day they go into therapy. (President Clinton and the leader of the aliens are seen in a psychologist office) Co-dependence day, next on sick sad world. 

Jane switches off the television.

Jane: Time to go digging, girls.

Daria: Where are my ropes and pickaxe?

B.L.: Is your attic really that bad?

Jane: No it's worse.

Jane opens the door that leads to the attic of the lane residence and switches on the lights, revealing a dusty heap of Lane memories completely stuffing the attic to the top. A few bats, scared by the light make their exit through a hole in one of the walls.

Jane: Dang, I thought I told Trent to fix that.

B.L.: When was that?

Jane: Two years ago, which also was the last time I came here.

Daria: This is just like High school; if you come back to visit after you graduated it always will be exactly like it was when you left.

B.L.: So when we come to visit LHS in about ten or twenty years we'll still find Kevin playing with the lions and Brittany leading the cheerleading squad.

Jane: I got to paint this. Kevin, already balding and with a big beer belly on the field.

Daria: Not to mention Brittany; her legs three times as fat, her boobs hanging over her navel and wrinkles in her face.

B.L.: (laughing) And with gray streaks in her pig tails, giving the other cheerleaders a hard time when they have to lift her to do a tower.

Daria: (grinning) And leaving a gaping hole whenever she tries to do a split and falls on her face.

Jane: I have to paint this someday, it's just too good to pass up.

B.L.: I think I just saw a guitar case.

Jane: Where?

B.L.: There: underneath that totaled Harley Davidson motorbike.

Jane: H'm, I guess I should phone Dad about finding his bike, he has been searching for it for five years.

Daria: How on earth did it end up here?

Jane: I vaguely remember Wind and Trent hiding it when Wind wrecked it after his wedding with a woman who as it turned out was cheating on her "former" husband who was a pro wrestler.

Flashback to that time; we see Trent without his goatee and earrings and with longer hair together with Wind, who has various bruises on his face and a big black eye, struggling to get the Motor as Quiet as possible upstairs.

Trent: Damn you and your way of dating Wind!

Wind: (Sniffling) Why didn't she tell me…Why do I always have to suffer in such an unfair way?

Trent: You are doing the most damage yourself Wind. Why do you always get married when you don't even know the woman?

Wind: It's love at first sight Trent.

Trent: "Love at first sight" my ass. You told me yourself that she said that she could marry a wimp like you just for the pleasure of seeing her Husband kicking your ass.

Wind: Dad will kill me if he ever finds out.

Trent: (seriously pissed) Serves you right, you know how he treasured his bike, he rode to Woodstock on it with Mom on the back, just before Summer was born! And you wrecked it because of yet another stupid failed wedding.

Back to the present. 

Daria: Ouch!

Jane: I guess Wind and Trent thought that Dad would never look here.

Daria: They were right, this is really the last place where you'd expect to find a motorbike.

B.L.: Let's get that case, shall we?

The three girls begin moving the deceased motorbike revealing not one but three guitar cases. 

Jane: Jackpot, we won't find more guitars here; Trent keeps the other two in his room, those are his main stage instruments. He "retired" these three.

B.L.: Let's open them up shall we?

B.L. opens the first revealing a cheap Asian Rickenbacker guitar copy. The originally black guitar bears a hand painted Warhol like "BANG" graphic.

Daria: I don't think that I have to ask you who painted this, do I?

Jane: Trent used to be a big fan of The Jam, and he asked me to paint his guitar to look like the one Paul Weller used.

Daria: I think I just found the instrument that I will use.

Jane: Then I will be "smacking the skins". (Read the booklet of The Black crows' album "Amorica" to find out.)

B.L.: But that means that we haven't got a bass player.

Daria: So, The John Spencer blues explosion also has no bass player.

B.L.: But we could do it on the "morphine" way.

Daria: Excuse me?

B.L.: Their bass player plays a guitar with two bass strings on it.

Daria: Just like that guy in the Presidents of the United States of America.

B.L.: I would like to see the other two if you don't mind.

Jane: Go ahead.

B.L. opens the second and the third case revealing a cheap Japanese Yamaha guitar and a Japanese Tokai Gibson copy.

B.L.: (while taking out the Tokai) Your brother sure knows guitars, these two are fine specimens. I guess I should ask him if I could buy these from him.

Jane: If you can wake him…

Meanwhile at Jodie's are she and some other African/American girls putting their act together. They have decided to go as an all female R&B act.

Jodie: Sheena, Pearly, you will play the keyboards and bass. Cynthia, you will be doing the drums and Jessica, Sidney, Jacky and me will be doing the singing.

Pearly: What name does our band have.

Jodie: (smirking a Mona Lisa smile) How do you all really feel about Ms. Li?

Jessica: She's a bitch.

Sidney: Really.

Jacky: Bitch beyond all "bitchyness".

Jodie: that's why our band will be called "the truth" because naming ourselves "C*nt" would give away too much.

Jessica: (Singing the "Southpark" song.) She's a bitch, she's a bitch, she's a bitch, bitch, bitch…

The others join her.

The Morgendorffer residence sometime later, the Morgendorffers are having dinner and Quinn is rambling about the school assignment.

Quinn: so Sandi and I came up with the idea of doing a girl-band act where we are wearing the newest fashion on stage while singing.

Helen: That's fabulous sweetie, Daria what will you be doing at the fair?

Daria: My answer will surprise you Mom but I'm also participating; Jane, a girl named Belinda and I started a band called "The outcasts" and we'll be playing music with my poems. 

Helen: Really, what are you playing in that band.

Daria: Trent gave me one of his guitars to use and fitted it with bass strings so the low end will be my department.

Quinn: (suddenly realizes something important.) Oh yeah that's right, we haven't put a band together yet to play the music while we're performing.

Daria: Better call Milly Vanilly, I bet _they _can give you some advise on what musicians to use.

Quinn: (Missing the joke) Thanks Daria, I will look up their phone number right now.

Quinn stands up and walks straight to the phone and starts dialing the information number.

Daria: (smirking) As hard as it is to admit this, there are times that I truly love my sister.

Jake: Glad to hear you talking that way kiddo.

Helen: (groans at Quinn's gullibility and Jake's obliviousness.) Ooooh man.

Daria: I think I'll call it an early night, I want to take a shower if you don't mind.

Helen: Go ahead, sweetie.

A few minutes have past and Quinn's tries at finding the "Milly Vanilly" phone number have all been in vain.

Quinn: I don't get it, why do they all start laughing at me when I ask them for the "Milly Vanilly" number? (Suddenly the realization that Daria might have pulled a trick on her dawns in Quinn's mind.) Wait a minute…I'd better ask Daria who "Milly Vanilly" really are…

Quinn walks into Daria's room finding it empty.

Quinn: Oh yeah she went showering.

"Going underground" by The Jam starts to play as Quinn enters the bathroom, but the sight she sees astounds her. There is Daria; Buck naked, beautiful as an angel, her Autumn brown hair draped along her back, her eyes closed and clearly enjoying her bath while squeezing her firm breasts which are shining from the soap which Daria is using to clean herself… The breasts that were kept from sight for so long, her clothing always concealed the beauty that Quinn is seeing now. Quinn just stands and watches her. She might have seen other girls, Daria included, naked before but it never made this much impact. But after a few minutes Daria opens her eyes and finally notices Quinn.

Daria: Do you mind, I would like some privacy when I'm showering.

Quinn: (taken aback) Oh, I'm sorry. I wanted to ask you something but… never mind. 

Blushing in shame Quinn leaves the bathroom.

Daria: (Thought V.O.) Why did she stare at me that way, she has seen me naked before… You'd almost think that she's… No that couldn't be true. I guess that she was just amazed by my appearance and she must be wondering why I haven't exploited it in the same way she does.

But while Daria dismissed her confusion concerning Quinn's behavior, Quinn herself got even more confused. What was it about seeing her sister naked that nailed her to the ground and why did it feel so natural? Furthermore why was she always so strict on a girl's appearance, why did she let the word "Cute" rule her life, WHAT IS GOING ON?

Lawndale high school the next day, Jodie, B.L., Daria and Jane are discussing the fair.

Jodie: So we started a band called "The Truth" and we decided to do songs about the downside of growing up.

Jane: Like "What's up" from The four non-blondes, the opposite of "don't worry, be happy"? 

Jodie: Precisely that song, along with "another brick in the wall" from Pink Floyd and "School" from Supertramp. If we going to give "honor and acclaim to Laaaaawnndaaallleeeee High" then we might as well do it in style.

B.L.: Cool.

Daria: Our band "The outcasts" will be based on the music of the Jon Spencer blues explosion, L7, Morphine and Sonic youth. We'll be doing a couple of their songs and a few originals written by me and composed by B.L.

Jodie: Really, and what would that include?

Daria: Read this; I think you'll like it.

Jodie: (Reading aloud) " Got to Move on. By Daria Morgendorffer.

We now see the paper up close.

Being locked up as a four year old by some guys who wanted to prank your Mother. To bad it had to be you because they could have easily picked another.

Besides a childhood trauma, justice was quickly done when they showed you how to swallow it up and just move on.

Being beaten up in middle school by some kids who say you don't belong, and even your parents say that doing nothing to repay them was the right road to go along.

Despite the rage that's boiling up and everything going wrong, they said that you just have to swallow it and move on.

Finally meeting the love of your life and having true happiness coming your way, "they" start badmouthing you sending that person away.

Another victory for the merciless, another battle they've won, as they pushed it down your throat and told you to move on. 

Jodie: Cool, I'm sure a lot of people will identify with that.

Jane: Most notably Mr. O'Neill.

B.L.: And every male student that has to attend Ms. Barch's class.

Quinn walks over.

Quinn: Daria, could you give me some more information about those Milli Vanilli guys, I already found out that they had a couple of big hits in the late eighties but I can't find the number of their agency.

Jodie: (Whispering to Daria) Milli Vanilli, those counterfeit rappers?

Daria: Quinn doesn't know that, she was a bit too young at that time. (Out loud) That's because their record company was German. You should call to Germany to reach their agency. 

Jane: There is one thing you should know about them Quinn, they…

Jodie: (Interrupting Jane)…won a Grammy award.

Quinn: Really, wow I got to call them quick, I guess they should be very busy.

Quinn walks away, leaving the girls snickering at her gullibility.

Jane: Milli Vanilli very busy, not bloody likely.

Daria: She's going to kill me when she finds out, but that will be worth it.

B.L.: Incredible, you both shared the same womb but she's so much different then you.

Daria: What I didn't get in the looks department she didn't get in her brain capacity. 

Jane: That's not exactly true, you can look as pretty as she but you just don't want to do that.

Jodie: But why, you can have it all.

Daria: Because I just want to be left alone, people judge you from your appearance and I believe that's wrong. So I dress like this to tell people to leave me alone. 

A few hours later at the Griffin residence are the fashion club rehearsing their act. Sandi is doing the choreography.

Sandi: And turn around, two, three, four… and kick your legs, two, three, four…

Stacy: Can we rest for a minute Sandi, this work out is really tiring.

Tiffany: Yeeeaaaah the sweat is making my make up smudge.

Quinn: Besides, shouldn't we continue searching for those Milli Vanillyi guys if we still need the music?

Stacy: Milli Vanilli?

Tiffany: Those counterfeits?

Quinn: What do you mean?

Sandi: (Laughing) They faked their whole act, they never sang on their records.

Quinn: Oh no, Daria did it again, when will I learn that when she says something like that, she only wants to make fun of me.

Sandi: So that cousin of yours was trying to help you, how nice of her.

Tiffany: she'd be better off if she first would help herself.

Quinn: That's not true, I saw her showering the other day and she's cuter then any of us. 

Sandi: (smug) Liar, if that's true then why doesn't she show it off.

Quinn: (Getting angry) Mostly because she likes to be left alone. We dress all flashy to attract attention but she likes to be left alone and so she dresses very plain.

Sandi: (Pouting her lips) Oh really, no wonder she never gets any boys. The only one she hangs around with is that arty chick, I bet they are both dykes.

Quinn went pale, why did the word "Dykes" made her feel so insulted, why did it feel as if Sandi wasn't talking about Daria…

Quinn: That's not true Sandi, she has a relationship with the brother of that arty friend of hers' and that arty friend has a steady boyfriend.

Sandi: Why are you defending her, she has always caused you trouble?

Quinn: Because she is family, and I won't let you insult my family.

Stacy looks at Quinn and her thought go back a few years, they were in the auditorium and Daria was giving a speech.

Daria: Winning the fight against low self-esteem takes support, from teachers, from friends and most importantly from family… And the person I'd like to thank more then any other is my very own sister Quinn Morgendorffer. My SISTER Quinn has forgotten more about self-esteem then I'll ever know.

Stacy vividly remembers Quinn's reaction. Clearly telling everyone who was there that Daria spoke the truth. But as time went on everyone just dismissed it. Stacy looked at Quinn in admiration, although she and Daria were like fire and water she still defended her and Stacy also sensed that Quinn secretly held a deep love for Daria.

Sandi: Oh if that's the case then you'd better be going and join her band instead.

Quinn: Fine with me, I'm going.

Stacy: And I'll go with her, she cannot do this alone.

Sandi: No you won't, the fashion club was founded…

Stacy: (interrupting) …out of support for each other. At least that's what you told me and Tiffany when you founded the club. If Quinn wants to do her own thing then I'll help her.

They both turn their heads and walk out.

Quinn: Thank you Stacy.

Stacy: That's what friends are for.

Suddenly Quinn breaks down in tears.

Stacy: Quinn, what's the matter?

Quinn: (Sobbing) I never had true friends, Daria has. And I always felt lonely. Thank you for being there Stacy, thank you for defending me.

Stacy let's out a few tears herself, Quinn clearly keeps a lot of love in her heart for her as well. Sandi and Tiffany watch from a window as Quinn and Stacy hug. 

Sandi: (disgusted) Ick, how can they act like that, we can't use people like that in the club.

Tiffany: Yeeeaaaahhh, that's sooooooo wrong.

Stacy: Let's go to the swimming pool, I guess a little dip would make you feel better.

Quinn: Great idea, let's get our swimming suits and go. 

Meanwhile at the Taylor residence are Brittany and the rest of the cheerleading squad rehearsing their act, a song about cheerleading and making towers while singing. Brittany's brother Brian sees this, takes out a blowpipe and shoots a little rock directly into one the eyes of one of the cheerleaders causing her to lose her balance and taking the whole tower with her as she falls down.

Brittany: Why you little…

The cheerleading squad runs after him.

At the Thompson residence are Kevin and the rest of the Lions, minus Mack, rehearsing their act, a rap act about scoring touchdowns. They all wear their jerseys and sunglasses in addition.

Kevin: If you want the crown just run up and make a touchdown.

Joey: If you're feeling bad just make a touchdown.

Jeffy: If your girlfriend is feeling sad just make a touchdown.

Jamie: Nobody would make you frown if you make a touchdown.

All: And TACKLE!

Kevin bolts up and tackles his teammates.

Jamie: Not us, you idiot.

Kevin: Oops, sawwreee.

Lawndale Hydro world, Quinn and Stacy are having a good time.

Quinn: (While jumping from the highest diving board) CANNONBALL!

And she makes a big splash.

Stacy: Is that all you can do? DEPTH CHARGE!

She jumps and makes an even bigger splash.

Quinn: (Laughing) Okay, uncle, uncle.

Stacy: We should do this more often.

Quinn: Want to go to the Turkish steam bath?

Stacy: You're on!

And A moment later they find themselves in the steam chamber, Stacy dozes off and Quinn finds herself alone with her best friend who is a very attractive girl. Suddenly the confusion is working up again, why is she feeling the urge to touch Stacy, to caress that perfect feminine body of hers? Quinn shaked her head trying to keep her thoughts from going to indecent places, she tried to think of really pretty boys but the images of Daria taking a shower and Stacy in her bathing suit kept prepping up. "No this cannot be" Quinn thought to herself, "I can't be aroused by another girl's body, it's just not me!" Stacy opened her eyes and was astounded by what she saw.

Stacy: Thinking of pretty guys Quinn?

Quinn: (Snapping out of it.) Oh, err, what gives you that idea Stacy?

Stacy: Your boobs; your nipples are erect. I guess it must have been a real hunk to get you so aroused. 

Quinn looks at her breasts and sure enough, her nipples are clearly showing through her top. Quinn start to blush in embarrassment. Stacy giggles.

Stacy: Nothing to be embarrassed about, besides who is going to notice inhere, the place is empty. Now tell me, who is the lucky person that got you so horny?

Quinn: (Beet red, shy) Oh I want to keep that to myself if you don't mind Stacy.

Stacy: (Naughty giggle) Don't worry, I respect your decision. I think I'll take another nap, but you'd better not be touching yourself when I wake up.

Quinn: (Nervous giggle) Don't worry, I won't.

Stacy dozes off again, leaving Quinn in a very awkward position. But Stacy herself is thinking the same.

Stacy: (Through thought V.O.) She was looking at me and she got aroused, does that mean that we share the same sexuality? God I hope so, I fell in love with her when I first saw her but couldn't show it because of the others in the club.

Quinn: (Through V.O.)Stacy knows. Oh my god she figured me out, she knows that I was looking at her and my body just… NO I CAN'T, AS MUCH AS I WANT IT I JUST CAN'T! 

Quinn looks away from Stacy and tries to enjoy the steam bath, she succeeds but only for a couple of minutes. She looks at Stacy again, this time with a passion. Those long slender legs that perfect butt and that flat tender tummy are driving her wild. And suddenly she breaks, she has to do something. She stands up and heads for the ice water showers. Stacy opens her eyes and frowns in disappointment.

Stacy: But I could be wrong…

Quinn finds herself standing under a freezing shower regaining consciousness.

Quinn: (V.O.) What has gotten into me? I'm a heterosexual girl but why did I…

Stacy interrupts Quinn's thought.

Stacy: Oh here you are, cooling off?

Quinn: Err…Yeah, the heat became too much for me.

Stacy: Yeah me too, can I join?

Quinn: Sure.

Stacy joins Quinn and flushes all the heat from her. Quinn is feeling awkward again.

Quinn: (V.O.) Oh god she looks so good, the way her suit fits her body like a second skin, I can almost see her…

Stacy: So Quinn I was wondering if you were in for a truth or dare game?

Quinn: (Caught off guard) Oh err…Sure.

Stacy: Truth or dare?

Quinn: Truth.

Stacy: Did you ever made love to a boy?

Quinn: No, I figured that I wasn't ready for it yet.

Quinn suddenly realized what Stacy was aiming for and decided to change the game.

Quinn: Truth or dare.

Stacy: Truth.

Quinn: Did you ever go steady again after Brett Stranders broke your heart?

Stacy choked, that was the day that she fully realized that she just wasn't born a straight girl. Even now she couldn't accept herself just like Quinn can't. She remembers Quinn wanting to stay over when her parents and sister went to a university. She wanted to do anything that Quinn told her to... but that scared Quinn away.

Stacy: No, I went out with other boys but never went steady, I haven't met "Mr. Right" yet.

Quinn lets out a sigh of relieve, apparently Stacy knew nothing about it and it was probably the heat that caused the arousing.

The lane residence, some time later "the Outcasts" are rehearsing. The song they're playing is "Dope show" of Marilyn Manson. B.L. is singing with full blown snide and resentment in her voice.

B.L.: The DRUGS, they say are made in California. We LOVE your face we'd really like to sell ya', the COPS and QUEERS make good looking models. I hate today who'll I wake up with tomorrow…

After finishing the song, the three girls take a break.

Daria: Wow B.L., I never thought you'd keep so much anger inside.

B.L.: There is a good reason for me to harbor a lot of anger, Daria.

Daria: Really, why?

B.L.: Do you really want to know?

Jane: You fed our curiosity.

B.L.: Oh what the hell… I was born Belinda Lisa Parker on the twenty first of April 1984. I grew up in a normal suburb in Lawndale and my parents both had decent jobs. And I was raised in a strict religious way. "God will do this… God will do that…" and the rest of all that crap. But I had nothing to complain about until the day that I turned fifteen. My body was getting mature, I joined the cheerleading squad, that's why I'm so agile on my skateboard, and I was vastly becoming popular. And one day my life completely changed; some boys of the football team came up to me, saying that they had something to show me. They took me into a storage room and brutally raped me. And when I came home my parents took me to an exorcist to "get the evil within me out of my body." I will never forget their facial expressions as he cuffed me to a pillar and took out his whip. (She takes off her shirt showing Daria and Jane the deep scars.) My parents behaved relieved as one blow after another hit my bare back and that insane exorcist kept saying: "Get out of her body Satan!" After that I ran away and stayed at the YMCA ever since. Ms. Li never punished the football players.

Jane: Because it wouldn't bring "Honor and acclaim to LAAAAAAWWWNNDALE high".

B.L.: Exactly, but there was one teacher who stood up for me all the time; Ms. Janet Barch. She became the Mother I never had, she punished the boys, filed charges against my parents and paid for my stay at the YMCA. Needles to say I owe the praying mantis a lot and deeply respect her. 

Daria: I knew that woman is a lot less hostile then she lets on.

B.L.: Oh you haven't heard anything yet. She can giggle as a thirteen year old girl having her first crush whenever we discuss Mr. O'Neill. She wants to marry him and wished he would have been there at that time, instead of her former husband. 

Daria: You both have had bad experiences with men and Ms. Barch still has managed to find "Mr. Right" but how are you coping up?

B.L.: At the YMCA I met Walter, my current boyfriend who has had quite a few childhood trauma's himself and we have a very strong relationship.

Jane: (Impressed) Wow that proves once again that "the losers always win."

B.L: Paul Stanley on "Creatures of the night" from the same titled album of Kiss. 

Daria: You know your classics.

B.L.: Are you telling me you got that album?

Daria: Hey, any album that states things like "we won't be tranquilized" and "Just know when the clock strikes twelve, the losers always win" has to be in my possession. Did you listen to a lot of New Order because your playing is similar to Peter Hook's.

B.L.: He's my favorite player, but I really got into him by listening to Joy Division. I still like dark music, it calls out to me. 

Jane: I do too, Trent introduced me to the Manic Street Preachers and their album "The Holy Bible" has got to be the darkest of all albums.

B.L.: And we couldn't possibly forget Type O Negative, I think Pete Steel is the biggest hunk ever.

Jane: Me too, Trent once took me back stage at a Type O Negative concert and I met him. He is big, really big, I would say he's about Six feet eleven. He lifted me as if I was a piece of straw, with no effort at all and I sat on his big muscular arms.

Daria: (Smirking) You filthy, rotten, lucky bitch. 

B.L.: Yeah really. 

Meanwhile at the Morgendorffer residence are Quinn and Stacy trying to put their act together. But Sandi outsmarted them.

Stacy: (on the phone) Yeah… Oh… that's too bad, apology accepted. …No I understand, bye.

Quinn: Let me guess he got booked too?

Stacy: Yeah, Sandi has booked them all.

Quinn: Well it seems that we have to do it ourselves. 

Stacy: We both have computers, and if we can buy the right software it shouldn't be a problem.

Quinn: You've got a point there, we could make an Mp3 file and use that as our backing track. I would doubt it that Sandi would have thought about that.

Stacy: Well it _is _our last resort. Oh I have to get back, I'll see you tomorrow ok?

Quinn: Ok, see you.

Stacy gets up and repositions her skirt giving Quinn a faint hint of her panties.

Quinn: (V.O.) Oh my God, she's wearing red lace!

Stacy walks out of Quinn's room, leaving her feeling awkward again. As she goes down the stairs she bumps into Helen.

Helen: Oh hi Stacy, leaving already?

Stacy: Hi Mrs. Morgendorffer, yes my mother expects me home around this hour.

Helen: I'm glad Quinn has such a good friend in you, she's been very lonely the last couple of months and she can barely get along with Daria.

Stacy: That's not true Mrs. Morgendorffer, Quinn secretly respects and loves her sister. That occurred to me when she defended her when Sandi started to badmouth Daria at our latest meeting.

Helen: Really? That's so good to hear. I always knew that underneath that shallow charade she puts on there's good person.

Helen lets Stacy out but when she saw Stacy walking away it suddenly hit her; when she said that Quinn defended Daria, she told about Quinn defending her sister, not her cousin. 

Helen: That Stacy is brighter then she appears. 

The Rowe residence a few minutes later, Stacy and her Mother are having dinner.

Mrs. Rowe: Well Stacy, how did the swimming trip go?

Stacy: We had lots of fun and I found out an interesting revelation about Quinn; it appears that she's attracted to girls. She stared at me lustfully.

Mrs. Rowe: Really, so you found yourself another lesbian girl?

Stacy: It appears so but Quinn is currently in a denial phase, she hasn't accepted it yet.

Mrs. Rowe: Why doesn't she talk about it with her parents, you came up to me when you found out about your sexuality.

Stacy: That's not like Quinn, she likes to have this charade that tells everyone, her parents included, that she's some kind of super girl. She doesn't want everyone to know that she has her faults as well.

Mrs. Rowe: Are you going to tell her? 

Stacy: I guess I have too eventually but I have to wait until she's ready for it. 

The Morgendorffer residence that night, Quinn is fast asleep. She moans softly as she smiles. "Sweet love" of Anita Baker starts to play.

Quinn's dream: We see her walking through a landscape of feminine shapes, with breast shaped hills and tummy like dales. She's sitting on one of those hills while tongue wrestling with Stacy. Who keeps on saying "stay with me, this is where you belong." Quinn slowly wakes up.

Quinn: This is where I belong…

Quinn looks down and finds her hand in her panties.

Quinn: (Fearfully) But do I really want to belong there?

Quinn walks to the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror, she's afraid, afraid of herself. She's fifteen, "the age of discovery" as her parents would call it but she isn't so fond of what she discovered. "why me" kept popping up in her head. She decided that she had to talk to someone about this. But who, not Stacy, she might break their friendship if she found out. Not Sandi, she would kick her out of the fashion club. Not Joey, Jeffy and Jamie, they would probably see it as an act of betrayal. Not her parents, they wouldn't understand, that left one option left.

As Quinn made her way to Daria's room she suddenly heard a female voice humming "Happy days are here again". Daria? "That can't be." Quinn thought. "Daria never hums, and even if she would hum then she would never hum such a happy tune". Curiously Quinn slightly opened the door to Daria's room and peeped in. There was Daria, indeed humming sitting on her bed with a satisfied smile on her lips. But then Quinn noticed why Daria was so out of character. As she stood up and walked over to her closet Daria revealed that she wasn't alone. Quinn looked in astonishment as she discovered a nude male figure lying face down on Daria's bed, when Daria returned he looked up and invited her back in. Quinn knew this boy he'd been over a couple of times. And as Quinn saw his tattooed arms she knew for sure who it was. A bit flabbergasted Quinn made her way to her own room again. She now knew what to do, Daria had helped her even by doing nothing. "If she can come out, then so can I." she thought as she entered her bed again and dozed off.

The next day at the Morgendorffer residence Quinn and Stacy are rehearsing their act, a cover version of The Bangles "Eternal flame". Quinn and Stacy are singing close harmony, while the music slowly plays.

Quinn & Stacy: Close your eyes give me your hand, darling. Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand do you feel the same or am I only dreaming. Is this burning an eternal flame.

As Helen walks by and hears the girls' singing she stops at Quinn's door and listens. There is her youngest daughter singing with a passion and with a lot of love in her voice.

Stacy: All right, we're really pulling it off!

Quinn: Yeah, I'd love to see what Sandi came up with, she certainly can't beat us on this one.

The Griffin residence around the same time…

Linda: SANDI, WHERE DO ALL THOSE STUDIO BILLS COME FROM?

The big day slowly arrived, the fair was started and all musical groups were readying themselves for their performances. B.L. was just tuning up her guitar when Brittany came up to her.

Brittany: Excuse me but have you seen Kevin around?

B.L.: No I'm sorry Brittany, I haven't seen him.

Brittany: (Suddenly recognizing B.L.) Belinda, is that you?

B.L. grabs her hair and tights it up in a ponytail revealing her face.

B.L.: (Smiling) Hi Brit, nice to talk to you again after all those months.

Brittany: (perky) IT IS YOU! Where have you been, you have been gone for almost a year after you quit the cheerleading squad.

B.L.: I had some issues to solve and I came to realize that I didn't want to be popular anymore.

Brittany: Hey everyone has to find his own destiny.

B.L.: Glad that you accepted my decision.

Brittany: Friends forever Belinda, once a cheerleader always a cheerleader.

B.L. thinks back to the future visions she Daria and Jane had of Kevin and Brittany and smiles as she finds the irony in Brittany's remark.

B.L.: For all time sake Brittany.

Brittany: For all time sake Belinda.

And they start a cheer.

B.L. & Brittany: FOR-ALL-TIME-SAKE- IS-THE-WAY-WE-GO. THE-VICTORY-IS-OURS-AND-WE'RE-GONNA-LET-IT-SHOW! WHERE-THE-OTHERS-WILL-STOP-IS-WHERE-WE-BEGIN. WAY-TO-GO-AND-LET-THE-LIONS-WIN. 

They both end up in splits with Brittany topping over. B.L. helps her up.

B.L.: Not bad Brittany but you still have to work on keeping your balance.

Mr. O'Neill: Attention everybody, the performances will begin in two minutes.

The auditorium was already crowded with proud parents who came to see their offspring play. Charles Ruttheimer Jr. approached the Griffin's.

Charles: Why hello Linda, Tom. I take it that you're here to see that lllllooooovelllyyyy daughter of yours perform.

Tom pushes Upchuck's Dad out of the way and lets his family through.

Tom: Get away from us creep!

Sam: (in admiration) Whoa, did you see that Chris, Dad shoved that guy.

Chris: Cool.

Amanda ,Vincent and Trent Lane walk in.

Charles: Greetings Amanda and you too Vincent, can I take your coats?

Amanda: (Firm, in a "Jane" kind of way.) Perhaps, …after I vomit on your shoes.

Charles: Ooh feisty!

Vincent: (Ice cold) I know and believe me, you don't get any closer to Mandy without getting to me. Comprende?

Charles: Ay, mi comprende señor.

Vincent: Good, now get lost. Before I will get "feisty"!

Charles Ruttheimer Jr. silently retreats, finally understanding why his son always gets so bruised. Meanwhile backstage is Sandi brooding out another evil plan. She takes a can of white paint and spills it all over Stacy and Quinn's dresses and crushes their Mp3 tape by slamming the can down upon it.

Sandi: Whoops! That's too, too bad.

Stacy begins to hyperventilate as she sees their hard work destroyed, Quinn quickly grabs her and comforts her.

Stacy: (On the verge of tears.) Oh no what can we do, she destroyed it all.

Quinn: Snap out of it Stacy! Nothing is lost.

Stacy: What do you mean, she ruined our dresses.

Quinn: So, and what's wrong with wearing our normal outfits?

Stacy: And she destroyed our backing tape.

Quinn: But we still have our voices, we don't need the tape.

Stacy looks in Quinn's eyes and nods, Quinn starts to smile at Stacy. They then fiercely hug each other.

A few minutes have passed and the performances have started. First up: the Lawndale Lions. They sing their song full of enthusiasm and get the crowed to go wild. Kevin sings the last line and Tackles his team mates as they end the song with their "And Tackle" yell.

Joey: NOT US YOU MORON!

Kevin: Oh I knew that.

Next up: Upchuck with an Engelbert Humperdinc song.

Upchuck: (Badly out of tune) PUHLEAZZZZEEE RELEASE ME…

Charles Ruttheimer Jr.: Way to go son.

Jake: (Moaning) Way to go to hell he means.

Helen: This is worse then your kitchen sink stew.

Next up: The Truth, Jodie and the other launch into a smoothed out version of Living colour's "Type" a song about prejudice. Ms. Li looks stricken, then angry. How could her star pupil betray her like that? Michelle Landon smiles in satisfaction, Ms. Li won't make a fool out of her daughter.

Next up: Quinn and Stacy.

Quinn: Hello everybody, we have to change our act slightly.

Sandi smiles contently.

Quinn: So instead of doing the electric version of the song we rehearsed we will do it accapella. 

They start a very moving accapella version of "Eternal Flame" leaving not a single eye dry in the audience. Sandi begins to frown in displeasure as she witnesses the standing ovation that they receive.

Next up: Sandi and Tiffany, they bring up a whole band of professional musicians and perfectly choreographed dancers who start off the song "Crazy" from Britney Spears. Tiffany is given the mike and just stand there.

Sandi: (Quietly) Sing, why don't you sing?

Tiffany: Am I supposed to sing, then why didn't we rehearse a song?

Sandi goes white: she hired a whole band and dancers, spent hours at Cashman's in order to find the perfect outfits and has forgotten all about the song.

Daria and Quinn both smirking Mona Lisa smiles watch from the side of the stage.

Quinn: Whoops!

Daria: That's too, too bad.

Jane: We're next.

Quinn: Good luck.

And The Outcasts take the stage.

B.L.: Before we begin, I wanted to invite the cheerleading squad on stage and I want to thank Ms. Janet Barch for being there for me when I needed her.

The cheerleaders take the stage and start the movements they rehearsed making the sarcastic message of their song "got to move on" especially clear.

Daria: (V.O.) This is just like that Nirvana video.

The End.

   [1]: mailto:Wo.jaegers@planet.nl



	2. Let's be in love

****

LET'S BE IN LOVE.

By Wouter Jaegers. [wo.jaegers@planet.nl][1]****

Find out why Quinn never goes steady and why Stacy always chooses Quinn's side in the fashion club.

The Morgendorffer residence Monday morning, Quinn 's room, Quinn is about to wake up.

Quinn: (Yawning and stretching) Another morning in the (Belches loudly) BURRRRRBS!

Quinn stumbles out of her bed and wanders to her closet.

Quinn: What shall I wear this time, God I sometimes envy Daria, she may be a fashion disaster but at least she happy with what she has, Five of the same outfits. (Laughs)

The Morgendorffer kitchen some time later, Quinn emerges with her usual attire.

Helen: Morning Quinn, ready for school?

Quinn: (Daria esque) Rarin'.

Helen: Honey what's wrong, normally you are very enthusiastic about going to school and meeting up with your friends.

Quinn: Friends, well to tell you the truth, I never really saw Sandi and Tiffany as friends, Stacy on the other hand is always there for me and is really happy when I show up. So I consider her to be a friend. Daria has Jane and her brother as friends, they are really close, and I guess that I have Stacy. But other then that I'm feeling a bit ………empty at the moment.

Helen: Maybe you should try to find a boyfriend, I guess that you're in need of love.

Quinn: You may be right Mom, but just dating guys isn't doing it anymore for me, I mean I like those guys but it's like they aren't right for me.

Helen: One thing that you should know about love is that you can't rush it.

Daria: (When walking in) "Life catches on to you when you start to plan it." John Lennon.

Helen: Exactly Daria, things will wind up going your way eventually.

Daria: I surely hope they do Mom, I could really use a change in my life.

Lawndale Highschool, the girl's room, the Fashion club is finishing their morning groom.

Sandi: So like, Tiffany and me must be going, Mr. DeMartino doesn't like latecomers.

Tiffany: Yeeeaaaaah………he freaks me out with his bulging eye.

Quinn: Well then, you'd better hurry, it might pop out when you're too late.

All: EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!

Sandi and Tiffany leave.

Stacy: Boy, sure glad they are gone.

Quinn: So am I, anyway how was your weekend?

Stacy: Meagerly, I only had five dates.

Quinn: I had six, so all in all none was worth it.

Stacy: Precisely. I really am through with guys.

Quinn: So am I, I think we both dated all of them in school.

Stacy: (Giggling) "All of them"?

Quinn: (also) No not all of them.

Stacy: I guess no female creature would ever date Upchuck.

Quinn: No male one either.

Stacy: It would be interesting to try to pick up some gay guys.

Quinn: (Laughs) or to date a girl.

Stacy laughs at that.

Quinn: (Giggling) Or to date each other.

Quinn and Stacy are silenced at this, they then look at each other.

Stacy: (Giggling uneasy) Naaaah, we'd be thrown out of the fashion club if Sandi found out.

Quinn: (also) Yeah, but if we tried something like that, we could always tell her that we were dating guys and use name that are closest to our own names.

Stacy: I would be…Steve.

Quinn: And I would be………Quincy, my name is an unisex name so it wouldn't make a big difference.

Stacy: Maybe we should just do it, nothing serious, just the two of us going to Chez Pierre to have fun as friends, outside the fashion club.

Quinn: Call it a date "Steve".

They both burst out in laughter and leave the girl's room to go to their class.

One locker opens and Jane comes out.

Jane: Did I really hear what I just heard?

Later that day, during the break. The fashion club is debating.

Sandi: So like it's time for the date score for tonight. Tiffany?

Tiffany: Waldo has asked me out, we're going to the movies.

Sandi: Waldo, well done. Stacy?

Stacy: I have a date planned with Quincy the computer guy, we're going to Chez Pierre.

Quinn glares at Stacy with a "well done" smirk.

Sandi: All right, what about you Quinn?

Quinn: There is a new boy in my neighborhood called Steve and he's so cute so I will be dating him tonight, I'm going to Chez Pierre with him.

Stacy gently rubs her foot across Quinn's leg to let her know she approves.

Sandi: Okay then, I guess it's my turn, I'm dating Kevin Thompson.

Quinn: Really, that's too cool!

Tiffany: How did you do it?

Sandi: He and Brittany had a fight or something so they broke up and then he asked me out.

Stacy: Sandi you're the best.

Sandi: I know.

Jane and Daria are walking in the halls.

Jane: No kidding Daria, those two are going to date each other.

Daria: Oh and now you consider our trips to the Zen dates?

Jane: No they aren't just going to eat together, they are REALLY going to date each other. 

Daria: If it's true, I will find out myself, after all after the conversation she had with my Mom it just might be…

Brittany comes up.

Brittany: Daria, Jane I want you to do me a favor, Don't respond when Kevin asks you on a date.

Jane: As if we would.

Brittany: We've just broken up and I don't want to see him with another girl.

Jane: Because you're saving him for yourself when you're going steady again?

Brittany starts to shiver, she almost breaks down in tears but composes herself again.

Daria: Besides, you're already too late, Quinn told me that Sandi is going out with him.

Brittany can't hold it out much longer and breaks down in tears. 

Jane: At least some things never change.

The Morgendorffer residence that night, Quinn shows up in the outfit that she wore when blowing Corey off in "Quinn the brain"

Helen: Why Quinn, you look dazzling, special event planned?

Quinn: Yes, I met this guy named Steve and he is taking me out tonight.

Daria: (Knowing what Jane told her) Really, and what makes him so different from the other guys you date?

Quinn: Well, He's cute and is …………much more in touch with his feminine side and I like it when a guy knows what a girl really wants.

Helen: Oooh I see, you have a crush on him, haven't you?

Quinn: Not yet, but all is possible.

The doorbell rings.

Quinn: (Nervously) That must be him, bye.

Quinn goes out. Daria looks out of the window to see Stacy's car.

Daria: "In touch with his feminine side"……

Daria is lost in thoughts.

Chez Pierre later that night, Quinn and Stacy are having dinner and are both talking about the usual stuff they talk about.

Quinn: You know Stacy, we've been knowing each other for nearly two years now but I never asked you about your social life, what hobbies you have and about your family, you know.

Stacy: As a matter of fact Quinn, I don't know much about you either. Except that you're ashamed because of your family and especially about your older sister Daria.

Quinn: How did you know………

Stacy: She told the whole school one time, I remembered it while Sandi and Tiffany just forgot it.

Quinn: (Tearing up) It's just………there has always been a flow of bad blood between me and Daria, but sometimes I envy her, she has friends who really care for her. Something I can't see Sandi and Tiffany doing.

Stacy: Quinn, in all my life I never met someone who cares so much as you, you might hide it under a thick layer of shallowness but I can see it, you have a lot of love that you've haven't used yet in your heart. And I do too, when you wanted to stay over (in "Gifted") and I told you about you being my best friend, I meant every word of it and I wanted to please you by doing all you wanted me to do…………I ……..I love you.

Quinn looks up and smiles, but there is still some hesitation.

Quinn: I'm not quite sure that I'm ready for this, this is my first time.

Stacy: Mine too, I guess this is why we never went steady with guys.

Quinn: And honestly, I never really liked them at all.

Stacy: I was really fed up about this dating game we played.

Quinn: So was I…….. (A long second of silence) Of course we could always quit the fashion club.

Stacy: But where would we get our funding from?

Quinn: By selling the clothes we never wear again.

Quinn wants to give Stacy a kiss on the cheek but Stacy wants to do the same and they end up kissing each other on the lips.

Stacy: (Blushing) Whoops.

Quinn: Uhhh, yeah.

They then just smile to each other.

The next day, at Lawndale high.

Kevin: (o.s.) OUCH!

Sandi walks up to the fashion club looking angry, a quick flashback to the night before shows us why.

Kevin shows up at the Griffin's house, wearing his football attire, Sam and Chris are letting him in.

Sam: Hey Kevin, you here to date Sandi?

Kevin: Yeah.

Chris: She's not ready yet, why don't you just teach us some tactics while waiting?

Kevin: Okay, cool.

Sam and Chris: (High five to each other) YESSS!

A few hours has passed, Sandi has been waiting all this time for Kevin to show up. She suddenly hears a window breaking and looks outside to see Kevin playing football with her brothers. Sandi lets out a loud groan.

Sandi: (Back in the present) That insensitive JERK! He is worse then UpChuck.

Tiffany: No wonder only Brittany will date him.

Stacy: Jocks, pfah.

Quinn: Yeah really.

Daria and Jane are stopping just around the corner to overhear the conversation from the fashion club members, eager to hear something about Quinn and Stacy dating each other.

Quinn: My date with Steve was really the best date so far, (Stacy giggles) I guess I finally found somebody who really sees me for who I am.

Jane: (Whispering to Daria.) A shallow and superficial vain girl with lesbian interests?

Daria: I guess so.

Stacy: Quincy was really sweet to me, he wanted to give me a kiss on the cheek when I wanted to do the same and we almost ended up making out.

The fashion club starts giggling.

Daria: Oh man, I think I need some fresh air. 

A few hours later, Sandi and Tiffany have long gone and Quinn and Stacy are at Quinn's room at the Morgendorffer residence.

Stacy: I can't believe how shallow they were, they bought the whole thing.

Quinn: Hey you don't know what they are doing when we are not around.

Stacy: Do you really think…?

They both try to imagine Sandi and Tiffany kissing each other.

Both: NAAAAAHHH……

Quinn: I guess they both will be having the boys scattered around them.

Stacy: That reminds me, why do you keep Joey, Jeffy and Josef around you all the time.

Quinn: (Blushing) Well I guess……, this is going to be stupid but it's mostly out of perverse satisfaction of commanding them around.

Stacy: (Evil grin) Oooh, the Mistress and the slaves………

Quinn: (Giggling) Back off, you…

She then shoves Stacy who playfully shoves Quinn back, they do this for several moments before Stacy makes a mistake and accidentally grabs Quinn's left breast. They both look stunned but soon they are giggling again with Stacy now spooning both of Quinn's breasts.

Quinn: (Seductively) Do you like what you're feeling? 

Stacy: Other then my own, these are the first breasts that I'm touching now, it's really an amazing experience.

Quinn: Not only for you that is.. (She reaches out and starts spooning Stacy's Breasts.)

Stacy: (Moans) Damn, you're good!

Quinn: (Grabbing Stacy tight to kiss her) You have no idea……… 

A few hours later, Daria walks past Quinn's room.

Daria: Strange, I 've seen her get home and she hasn't gone on a date, then why Can't I hear her telephoning or grooming herself up?

Curiously Daria opens up the door to peep in, seeing Quinn and Stacy, both barely clothed, sitting on Quinn's bed, both looking warned out. Stacy, her braids tangled out and a satisfied smirk on her face breaks the silence.

Stacy: Oh man I never in my life felt so,…….relieved. 

Quinn: Yeah, that was wonderful. I never thought that I would really……………Do it.

Stacy: Yeah me too, all those guys I've dated have tried to make me get laid.

Quinn: Yeah, but I fear that their efforts will be in vain now.

Stacy: (Giggling) Too bad…………, for them.

They start kissing again, Daria silently retreats and goes directly into the shower.

Daria: This was far more then I wanted to know.

The very next day at the Lane residence, Jane is painting a picture of a wedding cake with two brides on top of it, one has Quinn's face and the other has Stacy's.

Daria: (in utter awe) I still can't reach it, Quinn the girl who dated almost all the guys in school has turned out to be a lesbian.

Jane: Kind of makes you think, she could have started dating Ms. Barch.

Daria: (Repulsed) Give-me-a-break!

Jane: So Stacy said that girls kiss better then boys, eh?

Daria: What do you mean?

Jane: Tom told me that his last girlfriend said that he kissed like a girl.

Daria: (Smiling) I guess he should be honored by that remark.

Jane: (Curiously) But I really like to know, how girl's kisses really feel.

Daria: You'd kiss the same way as Trent.

Jane: I would? Wait a minute, how would you know Trent's way of kissing?

Daria: (Caught) Oh, uh, nothing.

Jane: So that's why you and Trent always vanish when we're at the Zen. 

Daria: Really, nothing at all.

Jane smiles evilly.

Jane: Well let's find out shall we?

Daria: Stay away from me!

The next weeks are passing by in a hush, Stacy and Quinn are spending more and more time together spending less time with the other fashion club members. Although shallow Sandi isn't too stupid to notice and pretty soon the suspicions are rising.

Sandi: (to Tiffany) Like what is it with Quinn and Stacy, they have been acting very weird, they constantly look at each other, are always going shopping without us and they both started to wear those strange neck laces with the feminine sign.

Tiffany: Yeah………That is sooooo weird.

Sandi: We like got to set up a spying center or something to keep an eye on them, if you talk to the guys on the left wing of the school then I will talk to the ones in the right wing.

Jane walks by and over hears the whole conversation, she then rushes over to Stacy.

Jane: Stacy, I've got something to tell you.

After explaining herself to Stacy, Jane tells her about the scheme that the fashion club is planning.

Stacy: Thanks for telling me Jane. Let's meet here again during lunch break, Quinn and I need to plan a counter offence.

Jane: In that case I guess I should bring Daria and Jodie as well.

Stacy: Okay, meet us at the library, that is the last place where Sandi expects us to be.

As Stacy and Quinn are walking from class to class, they can't fail to notice how every boy in school stares at them.

Quinn: (Whispering) Boy, Jane wasn't kidding, Sandi really is suspicious.

Stacy: How will we ever survive this, I'm scared Quinn.

Quinn: Do you know that song "Why" from (Eighties band) "Bronsky beat", it describes our situation.

Stacy: (Singing) "You and me together fighting for our love". I have a gay Cousin who gave me that record.

Quinn: I will be there for you Stacy.

They turn into the Girl's room and kiss.

Stacy: Thank you Quinn, I really love you.

But as they turn to leave a familiar face turns up in one of the lockers, carrying a silent digital camera. 

Upchuck: I know a little feisty lady who will pay me a lot of money for these pictures. Rrrrrroowwwrrrrrr….

A little while later are our heroes at the school library.

Jodie: Tell me something about prejudice, I know all about it.

Stacy: We haven't told anything, how could they have found out?

Daria: You maybe haven't said anything but your body language towards each other spoke otherwise, you are acting like,………well ,two people in love and everybody can see it.

Quinn: Stacy and I were both thinking about leaving the fashion club but it's far from easy.

Jodie: I once saw this documentary about a guy who was a member of the Ku Klux Klan and he saw his mistakes eventually but he couldn't leave the Klan that easily.

Stacy: Sandi will cut us down to size when she finds out.

Jane: You can try to avoid her by going places she and her personal waitress never will go.

Quinn: And where would that be?

The Zen Friday night, we see an extreme close up of the body of a white Gibson Les Paul guitar as two female hands with one chrome tube on the left pinky come into sight and start to play the slide (and badly out of tune) intro of Janis Joplins' sixties hit "Ball and chain". The camera goes up to show us who the player is, it is none other then Trent's ex-girlfriend Monique, who is performing live with her band "The harpies." In the audience are our heroes and Stacy and Quinn who are both disguised to blend in with the crowd. Stacy has her hair loose and is wearing the "Fashion don't" outfit from the "monster episode." Quinn is wearing a black blazer and skirt and a brown leather jacket.

Quinn: (Cringing) Arrrh, this is so badly out of tune! 

Trent: Yeah she really masters this song.

Daria: At least she knows her classics.

Stacy: And all I can play on a guitar is "nothing else matters".

Trent: Yeah, **the** guitar tune for all people who can't play guitar. I'm going to get some drinks, you coming Daria?

Daria: Sure.

Stacy: Where are they up to?

Tom: Believe me, you don't want to know.

Quinn looks over her shoulder and sees Daria's hand going up Trent's back.

Quinn: You were right about that, far right.

Stacy: Why did you bring us here, I feel a little out of place.

Jane: Look around you and tell me what you're seeing.

Quinn: I see Punks, college kids, skinheads, rasta's………

Jane: That's why I brought you here, In the Zen people don't care who you are. And there is someone I would like you to meet.

Quinn: Who?

Jane: Just wait until the Harpies have finished their performance.

A few minutes later after the Harpies have left the stage another band goes on stage.

Jane: Meet **J.A.W.S.** one of Lawndale's most controversial bands.

Quinn: So what, they just look like all of the other "alternative" bands, just four guys in crummy clothes.

Trent: (Who together with Daria re-joins them at the table) That's where you are wrong, take a good look at Wesley, their singer.

Wesley the singer, a handsome looking young guy with long black hair, pale skin, small glasses and loose fitting clothes appears on stage.

Wesley: Hi people of the Zen, we are **J**ohn, **A**rnold, **W**esley, **S**imon. 

J.A.W.S Launches in the a ferocious version of AC/DC's "Back in black", Wesley wields a red guitar with dollar coins glued on it and sings in a stunning Brian Johnson impression.

Wesley: Back in black, I hit the sack, I've been gone too long and I'm glad to be back, Yes, I'm footloose, from the news……

Quinn: What is it that makes this guy special, he looks pretty good though, he isn't badly shaven like the other guys in his band.

Daria: Do you know what a transvestite is?

Quinn: Oh yeah, Jerry Springer has them on his show all the time.

Daria: Wesley is the exact opposite.

Stacy: What are you talking about?

Trent: Wesley Hunt was born as Wendy Michelle Hunter.

Stacy and Quinn look in astonishment at Wesley, unable to believe that they are looking at a girl performing.

Trent: I've known her since childhood, she never did feminine things and always hung around guys, who started to call her Wesley because she hated her real name. She lived her life as a boy, never wore dresses and never did "girly" things like Horse riding or tennis. 

Stacy: I don't believe it, she looks, acts and talks like a guy.

Jane: I've told her about your problem and she will provide you with a solution. 

Quinn: Really, how? 

Jane: You'll see….

Meanwhile at the Griffin residence.

Sandi: (on the telephone) What do you want from me Charles?

Upchuck: I've got some photographic material you have to see, check your E-mail box and you'll find out what I'm talking about.

Sandi: You've found out what has been going on between Quinn and Stacy?

Upchuck: Right you are, but it won't be cheap.

Sandi: Two hundred Dollars?

Upchuck: You've got yourself a deal toots.

Sandi: All right, you will get your money tomorrow and take this advice.

Upchuck: I'm listening.

Sandi: Drop the James Bond act, it is sooo obsolete.

Upchuck: H'mm, I never saw it that way…..

Sandi: Nevermind.

Sandi rushes over to her computer to check on her E-mail box to find a file called "Lesbian feistiness" Sandi opens it and begins to laugh out loud in the most evil of all ways.

Sandi: I was still searching for a way to kick Quinn out of the fashion club and completely ruin her life and here it is!

The next morning at the Morgendorffer residence, Helen is opening an express letter.

Helen: OH-MY-LORD! QUINN COME HERE THIS INSTAND!

Quinn: What is the matter Mom?

Helen: (Shaking, but not with anger) I received a letter from your friend Sandi Griffin, with this picture in it.

Quinn looks at the picture and screams.

Helen: Quinn, please tell me is this picture genuine or fake.

Quinn: ( Deeply sobbing.) It,…..is real mom, that Steve guy I've been talking about is Stacy. We discovered that we really love each other more then just as friends.

Helen: But why didn't you tell us?

Quinn: I was afraid of your reaction, it isn't every day that your daughter tells you she's gay.

Daria: (walking in) Furthermore, giving her age and status at Lawndale high it would ruin her life if it became public. I found out about her sexuality a few weeks back and know that Stacy and Quinn truly love each other. In a way it has turned them both into what they feared the most, outcasts.

Quinn: So Stacy and I came up with the story that we were both dating guys with names that resemble our own, Stacy dated "Quincy" and I Dated "Steve". 

Helen: But Quinn, you know we're open minded, we don't care who you're loving as long as you're happy.

Daria: Correction Mom, YOU are open minded, Dad will have a stroke when he hears about this.

Helen: Yes, it would be better if he didn't know.

Quinn: And Sandi is going to pay for this.

Mr. O'Neill's class some time later.

O'Neill: So for today our topic will be prejudice, I want each of you to write an essay about prejudice and its effect on daily life. Has anyone something to say about this topic, Quinn how about you?

Quinn: Well try to imagine two popular girls who discover that they have lesbian interests in each other but can't come out because they are afraid of the reactions from the people they thought were their friends. Due to prejudice they will never be truly happy.

O'Neill: Well that _is _a really good example, where did you come up with that one?

Quinn: By looking around.

O'Neill: Now let us talk some more about…

Black girl: (Whispering to Quinn and Stacy.) So it's true then?

Stacy: What do you mean?

Girl: Jodie told us about the scheme Sandi was working out against you and the whole black community is supporting you because we know what prejudice is capable of doing.

Quinn: Thank you, uh…

Sheena: Sheena.

Stacy: Thank you Sheena.

Sheena: Minorities have to stick together, go the way your hearts tell you Sisters.

Quinn: At least I now have the courage to face Sandi, she will not win this war she started.

Sheena: Just know that when you do, there will be a lot of people supporting you.

Later that day, the fashion club assembles with two other girls sitting in as well. But soon after the meeting has started the tables around them slowly fill with African/ American boys and girls along with a few Asian kids and Daria and Jane. 

Sandi: (Like a witch from a fairy tale) Quinn, Stacy, I hereby expel you both from the fashion club. Elaine and Brooke (Who looks like her old self again) will be replacing you as vice president and secretary.

Stacy: (Faux shock) But why?

Sandi: Because of THIS! (Shows them the picture.) This type of behavior is UNACCEPTABLE in the fashion club.

Quinn: Why, were we wearing the wrong outfits?

Sandi goes red.

Stacy: No Quinn I think she meant that we shouldn't have kissed in the bathroom.

Sandi starts to fume.

Quinn: Oh now I get it, I didn't place my hand at your butt when we kissed. Sorry about that Sandi, we promise that we will get it right next time we kiss.

Stacy: Isn't it insane, firing us because we didn't kiss the right way.

Sandi explodes.

Sandi: HOW THE HELL CAN YOU TALK LIKE THAT, YOU ARE MISSING THE POINT COMPLETELY! I WON'T ACCEPT LESBIANS IN MY CLUB!

Quinn: How come, we are still wearing what you tell us to wear and are still going out with the popular boys.

Stacy: However, what we do besides that is none of your business, (to Quinn) isn't it "Babe"?

Sandi: (Growling) I WILL DISTROY YOU, YOU DIRTY LITTLE SLUTS.

Quinn: Besides, we decided to leave the club a few weeks back, (Suddenly ferocious) BECAUSE WE WOULDN'T WANT TO GIVE YOU THE PLEASURE OF THROWING US OUT!

Stacy: AND WE ARE WHO WE ARE, BETTER ACCEPT THAT.

A big applause from the black people as well from Daria and Jane is heard.

Sandi: KEEP OUT OF THIS!

Jodie: No, we support Stacy and Quinn and keep them from ignorant people such as you.

Sandi: And why are you doing that, are you a Dyke too?

Jodie: (grim) No, we are the minority in Lawndale high, we stand up for each other, weather you're African/American, Asian, Latino or regular outcasts. (Daria and Jane come forward both looking grim and with arms folded tight on their chests.) We stand up for minorities because we know prejudice and its side effects.

Sandi: What ever,(Going back to Quinn and Stacy) just remember that this isn't over yet.

Quinn: You are right about that Sandi, it has only begun.

Quinn and Stacy kiss each other in front of Sandi, the minorities smile in encouragement. 

Stacy: Please tell us Sandi, did we get it right this time?

Sandi groans and winks the fashion club to leave.

Quinn: Man, that felt good, I really needed that.

Daria: Raging over bitches like Sandi or Jerks like Upchuck is one of life's few pleasures, you should try it more often.

Stacy: (Venomous) Speaking of Upchuck……

Upchuck is changing his books in his locker when he suddenly notices Quinn and Stacy's presence, they look at him with eyes of fire.

Upchuck: Well if it isn't the feisty lesbian girls, are you craving a man after all?

Growling and hissing like two cats they attack, a few noises are heard and suddenly it stops. Daria and Jane come over.

Quinn: Good riddance of bad dust.

Daria: But where did you leave Upchuck?

A muffled sound comes out of his locker.

Upchuck: (Trying to speak with his camera shoved in his mouth.) Helhk, lek he ouh o' he'e!

Jane: I never thought I'd be saying this but Quinn finally did something right. 

"Type"from living colour starts to play as we can see Sandi at her computer printing out the picture that Upchuck made, she does this a couple of times.

__

"Stereo type, mono type, blood type, are you my type?"

Sandi is seen handing out the picture to people.

__

"Minimalism, abstract-expressionism, post modernism, is it?" 

Quinn and Stacy in Physical education class, Ms. Morris is making them do squad thrusts to "get them straight again."

__

"We are the children of concrete and steel…" 

Joey, throwing a brick through Quinn's window.

__

"…This is the place where the truth is conceled…"

Physical education class again, this time after class, Quinn and Stacy lie bruised and bleeding in the showers after being mobbed by some of the other girls in class.

__

"…This is the time when the lie is revealed.."

A waiter from Chez Pierre refuses to let Quinn and Stacy in telling them "This is a very formal establishment, not a Gay bar."

__

"Everything is possible but nothing is real. "

Stacy and Quinn lying in each other's arms and crying.

__

"We are the children of concrete and steel…"

Helen calling Ms. Li and telling her about the situation, Ms. Li responds by telling her she approves Ms. Morris' attitude and that kissing is forbidden in the halls of Lawndale high.

__

"This is the place where your fate has been sealed…"

Ms. Li expelling Quinn and Stacy, Helen and Mrs. Rowe starting a court case against Ms. Li.

__

"…this is the time when your life is revealed…"

Quinn trying to get a job at the mall, the Manager looks at Quinn, takes out the picture and tells her to look elsewhere.

__

"EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE BUT NOTHING IS REAL."

Quinn walking with Daria to a bookstore in Dega street and getting a job, the Manager,

who knows Jodie Landon, shows compassion for Quinn's situation.

End of the song.

The Zen Friday night, Quinn and Stacy are sitting in with Daria, Trent and Jane.

Quinn: I never knew that all of this was possible, here I am, sitting in a grunge club and feeling totally at home, my former life as a popular girl seems so far away and yet it only has been a month back when Stacy and I started dating.

Daria: The biggest change of all was that we finally have some common ground and that the life long hostilities we've had are finally done.

Quinn: I really agree with that Daria, I owe you a lot for standing up for me and helping me in finding a job.

Daria: You are my kid-sister and a fellow outcast, it seemed to be my duty.

Jane: And how are you holding up Stacy?

Stacy: My mother arranged a job for me at the second-hand clothes shop "Funky Doodle". Since Sandi decided to avoid that shop, she couldn't have told them of me being gay. I told them myself and they didn't mind.

Quinn: (Shallow voice.) The _"Funky Doodle" _ that place which sells geeky clothes? That is soooo wrong! (Laughs)

Stacy: (Pretends to hyperventilate) Oh no, what if Sandi finds out? (Laughs)

Jane: (laughing) They finally see the humor in their old ethics.

Quinn: Speaking of which, how are the things at school?

Daria: After being stuck inside his locker for two days, Upchuck was finally rescued and he is back to his old self again, unfortunately. Sandi and her newly reformed fashion club are terrorizing the halls again in the same way like they did when you were still part of them.

Stacy: Isn't it funny, Sandi fired us because we are lesbians, but she makes those new kids kiss her ass all the time.

Jane: (snickering) But, that won't for long, Tiffany has spoken with Jodie about joining the "Minorities". She told her that she felt sorry for the two of you and that she has quite enough of Sandi bossing her around and calling her "chimp" most of the time.

Quinn: Good old back stabbing Tiffany.

Wesley joins them.

Wesley: Hey Trent, Daria, Jane, are these the girls you've told me about?

Daria: Meet my sister Quinn Morgendorffer and her girlfriend Stacy Rowe.

Wesley: Pleased to meet you.

Quinn: Yeah.

Stacy: Hello.

Wesley: Well what can I do for you?

Wesley gets to hear the whole story, about Stacy and Quinn flirting, to them falling in love and all the events in the aftermath. Wesley frowns in anger.

Wesley: Man, how could she do that, the dirty little bitch.

Stacy: So you'll help us right? 

Wesley: It will be my pleasure, being a girl and lesbian myself, I know how to get to her.

Quinn: How did the people of your school reacted about your sexuality? 

Wesley: They didn't, I looked like a boy, acted like a boy, dressed like a boy so they saw me and my girlfriend as just a straight couple even her parents didn't know I wasn't a boy.

Stacy: You got off easy.

Wesley: Not really, My mother never understood, she took me to a therapy for six years trying to talk some sense into me. My father on the other hand, was delighted.

I was the son he never had, we always went to football games together and did the things that Fathers do with their sons, like going fishing and going on survival trips during vacation. But school was a real hell for me, the other girls always had it in for me. That was when I decided to check out the boys who were so nice to me and they, because they didn't know I was a girl started calling me "Wesley". I just stuck to that name ever since.

Trent: She always liked to play it differently.

The next day at Lawndale high, a tall and Skinny guy with long black hair worn in a long ponytail walks along the halls, or so it appears. Sandi, looking for a date, spots him.

Sandi: Hi, are you new here?

Wesley: No I'm searching for a friend of mine who has to be around here, do you know Daria Morgendorffer?

Sandi: No, I'm sorry, but let me show you around.

Wesley: All right.

They walk past Daria and Jane who smirk at Wesley who has accomplished her mission.

"BI" from Living colour starts to play as the weeks pass by.

__

"Well a friend of a friend of a friend told me…"

We see Wesley and Sandi dining at Chez Pierre, Sandi is clearly developing a crush on this "guy".

__

"Everybody's messed up with their sexuality."

Sandi and the other fashion club members, sans Tiffany, are sitting in at a J.A.W.S. rehearsal.

__

"Well a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend told me…" 

We now see Quinn working at the bookstore, her attire has changed, she stopped wearing make up and is wearing a black skirt and a dark blue wool sweater. (Not unlike the outfit the adult Daria wore in "write where it hurts".)

__

"I need a closet big enough to live in, a closet for the whole world to fit in…"

We now see Stacy at work in the "Funky Doodle", she also stopped wearing her usual attire. She now has her hair in one single braid running down her back and is wearing brown rib-pants and a lumberjack blouse. 

__

"Everybody wants you when you're bi…"

Jane and Stacy are painting with Quinn as model, their paintings show us Quinn as Joan of ark (Jeanne D'arc) in a body armor triumphing over Sandi. 

__

"Chilling with the girls and eyeing on the guys…"

Daria and Quinn clothes shopping in Dega street.

__

"Everybody needs you when you're bi…"

Helen and Mrs. Rowe in the courtroom during their case against Ms. Li, Ms. Li's attorney can't save her from a "guilty" verdict. 

__

"But the attention and the passion never let me by."

Sandi kissing Wesley and telling "him" she loves "him", Wesley smiles…………evilly.

The Zen, later that month.

Wesley: I can't believe how gullible she is, she believed everything I told her.

Daria: So, when will you tell her?

Wesley: Better yet I will show her, tomorrow night, when she takes me to lover's lane.

Quinn: Too bad I won't be able to see her face when that happens.

Jodie: (Walking in) Yes you will, I've made a clandestine call to Upchuck and told him about this and promised to pay him 200 dollars if he shoots it.

Jane: And after Ms. Li's removal of principal and Ms. De Foe taking her place, you will be reinstated as students of Lawndale High school.

Trent: Let's toast to that.

They raise their glasses of soda and toast to their victory.

All: TO HELL WITH PREJUDICE!

The Morgendorffer residence, later that night, Quinn and Stacy are coming in.

Jake: Ah Quinn, Stacy I really wanted to tell you something.

Quinn: (Worried) Yes Dad?

Jake: Your mothers, yes Mrs. Rowe too, told me about your relationship and how afraid they were for my reaction, I know it isn't everyday that you find out that your Daughter is gay. But I know a happy person when I see one and you are the happiest person I've seen in a long time. You are finally at peace with Daria and are going clothes shopping with her, you have survived an onslaught of meaningless violence against you and to top it all off you gave me a wonderful Daughter in law, well not yet but who knows. I just want to say that I'm proud of you.

Stacy lets out a tear of happiness.

Jake and Quinn hug.

Stacy and Quinn enter Quinn's room and smile.

Stacy: Well I guess this marks a new beginning since we both survived the ordeal. We've seen it all and done it all so what's next?

Quinn: Happiness.

THE END (of part one)

(Well almost)

Sandi: Let me take off your shirt.

Wesley: I'll be pleased to.

Sandi: What, why are you wearing a bra?

Wesley: Oh, haven't I told you my real name, it is Wendy.

Sandi: (Shrieking) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Upchuck suddenly pops up and takes a picture.

To be continued in "Murder was the case"

   [1]: mailto:wo.jaegers@planet.nl



	3. Murder was the case

****

Murder was the case

By Wouter Jaegers. [wo.jaegers@planet.nl][1]

Sandi strikes back, with a vengeance.

This is my sequel to "Let's be in love", for those of you that haven't read the story this is the short version. Quinn discovers the reason why she refuses to go steady, she then finds out why Stacy is so fond of her. Quinn and Stacy are hitting it off on their newly found lesbian love but soon prejudice forces them to go underground. Sandi fires them from the fashion club and Ms. Li expels them from school. Daria offers her help to Quinn who now has become an outcast herself. Trent introduces them to Wesley; a friend of him whom he has known from middle school. Wesley was born as a girl but lived her life like a boy. Wesley starts to date Sandi in order to take revenge on her.

Monday morning the Morgendorffer residence, Quinn wakes up.

Quinn: (Yawning) Going to school, meeting up with my darling and the rest can all go to hell.

Quinn puts on her attire of black jeans and blue wool sweater.

Quinn: I wonder what kind of person Sandi has become after dating Wesley.

Daria: (walking in) Knowing her, she must be very upset.

Quinn: Serves her right.

Daria: I spoke to Wesley, she told me that she fainted when she showed her she was a girl. And Upchuck took pictures when that happened and is selling them, I got you one.

Quinn takes the picture and looks at it, it shows Sandi without her shirt on top of Wesley and looking in terror as she discovers a girl's body where she expected a boy's body.

Quinn: I'm gonna frame that one!

Daria: But not now, our taxi is waiting.

They both head out and step into Tom's car as he brings the girls along with Jane to school.

Jane: Good morning Quinn, Daria ready for another week of legal slavery?

Daria: Rarin'

Quinn: Although the conditions have vastly improved since we've got rid of Ms. Li.

Jane: Yeah since Ms. Defoe took her place, the school is really a lot less hostile then before. I'm really glad that they didn't put Mr. DeMartino up as principal.

Daria: Speaking of "Mr Mantenna", (Remember He-man, anyone?) did you ever noticed that he has calmed down a bit?

Jane: Didn't you know, he and Ms. Defoe are getting married. She's the only one who can calm him down.

Daria: In the same way like I calmed down Trent.

Jane cocks her eyebrow in a "Oh really?" kind of way.

Quinn: Shut up.

Jane: Hey I didn't say anything.

Quinn: As a former fashion club member I know that glare all too well, it says: "Oh really?"

Jane: Damn fashion club, damn damned fashion club.

Daria: Damn voyeurs, damn damned voyeurs.

Tom: If you only knew what I know about her…

Jane starts to blush.

Daria and Quinn smirk at Jane.

They continue their trip in silence. When they arrive at Lawndale high school Stacy is already waiting for them. 

Stacy: Good morning sweet heart. (She and Quinn kiss) Ready for yet another day in heaven?

Quinn: Everyday I spend with you is a heavenly day Stacy.

They walk in and wander through the halls when they suddenly run into Tiffany.

Tiffany: Hi guys how are you?

Quinn: How are you?

Tiffany: I'm all but well, ever since Sandi fired you from the club things haven't been the same… (long pause) She really has become more violent then before, just take a look at this. (She lifts up her skirt revealing a really big bruise on her stomach, Quinn and Stacy wince at this.) We were at Cashman's the other day and I asked her if a certain type of dress made me look fat or whatever, and she like lost her temper and kicked me, stating "this will get you slim again, you yellow whore." (Tiffany slowly starts to cry.) Oh why?

Stacy: Tiffany, I know this isn't easy but you must leave the club if Sandi takes out her anger on you.

Quinn: Take it from us Tiffany, it's not worth it, it simply is not.

Stacy: I know of your uncertainty about your appearance but I work in a shop that sells clothes that will never make you look fat.

Sandi: (Calling in from behind) And who is she to believe you?

They turn around to see the rest of the reformed fashion club standing behind them.

Sandi: Come Tiffany, these DYKES have no right to talk with you.

Stacy: Why you…

But Tiffany silences her and speaks up for herself.

Tiffany: (slowly but vicious) You are right about that, this "Chimp" has no right to talk to these people and this "Yellow whore" will obey… BUT, Tiffany Blum-Deckler doesn't apply to those titles you gave her and beating me like you did the other day was the last straw, find someone else to boss around Sandi, I QUIT!

Sandi is taken aback but Tiffany wasn't finished yet.

Tiffany: when did this start, was it the first day that Quinn came to school?

Stacy: Yes it was, wasn't it?

Sandi: If Quinn hadn't shown up you would be straight like you were before.

Stacy: No I wouldn't, if I didn't meet Quinn I would've surely met some other lesbian girl, although it would've taken me longer to accept my sexuality.

Tiffany: Oh yeah, you gave me something and I want you to have it back.

Tiffany takes a swing and slams Sandi in the stomach.

Tiffany: Let's go girls.

Sandi winces in pain but then is starting to look furious. 

Sandi: (Growling) You're going to pay and pay dearly.

Elaine and Brooke help her up and they walk away.

Ms Barch' class, the three former fashion club members are sitting together and catching on to the things that happened in the past couple of months. 

Stacy: And you'll have to meet Wesley, you'll love her.

Tiffany: Buuuut, isn't Wesley a guys name?

Quinn: Yes but she lived her life as a boy and named herself Wesley, her real name is Wendy.

Ms. Barch: Ms. Morgendorffer would you care to share with the class what you and both Ms. Rowe and Ms. Blum-Deckler are saying.

Quinn: Sure, we were talking about the people we've met when both Stacy and I were expelled from school.

Barch: And in what way…

Quinn: These people include a girl who I would like you to meet. She never felt feminine and lived all her life like a boy and she is the living proof that someone with an alternative lifestyle can be happy.

Ms. Barch tears up

Barch: A girl living like a boy, (Sobs) How recognizable, just like my Timmy.

Stacy: (To Quinn) "Timmy" as in Timothy, Timothy O'Neill?

Quinn: Could be…

Barch: Class dismissed. (Walks out and yells) OH TIMMY!

O'Neill: (Answering) Yes, my little mantis?

Tiffany: (Laughing) "Little mantis".

Stacy: (Shallow voice) That's not a cute nickname.

Quinn: Yes bugs are un-cute creatures.

Tiffany: That is sooo…wrong.

The threesome burst into laughter.

Quinn: I'm glad we're friends again Tiffany.

Tiffany: Why didn't I see this earlier, our way of being was so stupid.

Stacy: Glad to be true to myself, when I was like that I really wasn't sure of myself but now that I'm comfortable with who I really am, I can look back and laugh about those silly ethics we've had in the fashion club.

Tiffany: How about going out to dinner to Chez Pierre tonight.

Quinn: We can't, Sandi has arranged that they won't let us in, however we found a restaurant that has better food and is way cheaper.

Tiffany: Alright, me and Yukyo will be there.

Stacy: "Yukyo"?

Tiffany: I met him at a meeting of the minorities, he is from Japanese origin just like my mother is. What's the name of that place?

Quinn: The "black lion" inn, it lies in Dega street.

But Sandi has been overhearing their conversation and decides to take action.

Dega street later that afternoon, Sandi is checking out the shops in search of Quinn and Stacy. She finds Quinn at the "Fair truth" bookstore and Stacy at the "Funky doodle" clothes shop. She then enters the "black lion" inn and walks up to the counter.

Sandi: Like excuse me, can I speak to the manager or whatever?

Mr. Jackson, a tall black man, turns around and smiles.

Jackson: That will be me, what can I do for you cutie?

Sandi: I want you to do me a favor, can you promise to keep these two girls out of your establishment? (Shows him a picture of Quinn and Stacy) 

Jackson: Ms. Morgendorffer and Ms. Rowe, two of my regular customers, are you kidding me?

Sandi: Maybe this will convince you. (She takes out the picture that Upchuck took when Stacy and Quinn kissed each other.) Don't you agree that this kind of behavior is unacceptable?

Jackson: No, I don't agree with that, my place is welcome for everybody regardless of race, taste or sexual interests. In fact they kiss al the time when they are here. Losing them as customers would be a fatal mistake since they've brought along all of their lesbian friends and told them about the quality of our food and my open attitude towards them, losing them as customers would mean bankruptcy for me.

Sandi: Now listen you n****r, these two…

Jackson: That's it, out! And don't bother returning, first you tell me to get rid of my best customers and then you insult me? GET OUT OF HERE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!

The rest of the customers, most of them female, stare at Sandi with hostile looks as she silently retreats. 

Sandi: But I'm not finished yet.

Sandi walks towards the "Fair truth" bookshop and patiently waits until Quinn goes into the backroom to get a couple of books for a customer, she then walks up to the store manager and says that there is something he should know about his store clerk.

Mr Nelson: (At seeing the picture) So this is the picture Quinn told me about, I'm sorry young lady but I already knew about Quinn's sexuality, I don't need this picture to remind me she's gay. Now if there is nothing else I can help you with I would kindly ask you to leave.

Quinn: (calling from the backroom) Mr. Nelson, do we still have copies of "war and peace", I can't find them.

Nelson: Try the third cabinet on the second floor.

Quinn: Ah here they are, thank you.

Nelson: You're welcome.

Sandi mutters out of the shop.

Sandi: I don't believe it, isn't there anyone normal in this street?

Sandi tries the "funky doodle" but the manager has the same reaction as Mr. Nelson.

Mrs. Peterson: (At seeing the picture) H'mm, Stacy?

Stacy comes up.

Stacy: Yes Mrs. Peterson?

Peterson: Is this the picture you were talking about?

Stacy: yes it is.

Peterson: Then this girl must be the one who you thought was your best friend and who betrayed you and your girlfriend.

Stacy: She's the one all right.

Peterson: Well then what can we do for you?

Sandi: (while walking away from the store) Never mind, Like I would go clothes shopping here.

Stacy: Why wouldn't you, we have the last summer collection from "Junior five" for half of the price.

Sandi: Nooooooo!

Peterson: What's up with her?

Stacy: Material girl, she has to spend lots of money to survive, sales cutoffs are out of the question for people like her, believe me I know.

Tiffany walks in.

Stacy: Mrs. Peterson let me introduce you to Tiffany Blum-Deckler, she is one of my best friends.

Peterson: (Shaking Tiffany's hand.) Please to meet you.

Tiffany: Thank you, gosh this place is so different from Cashman's.

Peterson: We sell clothes from people that don't want them anymore and clothes from shops that must get rid of their summer collections when fall arrives.

Tiffany: (Looking at an Olivia Newton John style petticoat dress) Oh this is really cute, would it made me look fat?

Peterson: (Under her breath) So this is that weight obsessed girl you told me about?

Stacy: Yes, and I sometimes pity her, she isn't happy with herself.

Peterson: (Turning to Tiffany) Of course it wouldn't, the real way for you to look slim is to wear wide clothes. A petticoat will lay the accent to your hips while making your torso look smaller.

Sandi: (while listening from the outside) Not according to Waif, that woman can't seriously call herself a clothes salesmen if she doesn't even read Waif.

Tiffany: Sandi always said that your waist should always be clearly visible.

Peterson: She must be a reader of Waif, that magazine is only out on marketing girls, who will eventually all end up in prostitution.

Sandi: (shocked through her whole core) What?

Tiffany: Really?

Peterson: Just think of it, Stacy told me about your dating games of who would get the most boys and who'll spend the most money on you, it is a really clever way of getting teenage girls into prostitution.

Sandi: (Bursting in) NO, THIS CAN'T BE TRUE.

Peterson: It is true, I was like you when I was your age and I was a regular reader of Val magazine and Waif but the popularity game eventually drove me to the wrong people. (She rolls up one sleeve of her shirt and shows Sandi several injection marks.) I eventually ended up in the prostitution to finance my addiction. Did you girls ever try drugs?

Sandi: No why would we want to do that for?

Stacy: Don't lie to her Sandi, you and Robert both do speed.

Tiffany: And you claimed that doing drugs and sleeping with as many guys as possible is good for your popularity.

Sandi is taking aback and runs away screaming.

Peterson: Oh man she is in really deep.

Sandi looks at her magazine and looks at some street hookers comparing their clothing to what she is wearing, the hookers are wearing a spiced up version of her own outfit.

Sandi: (Speaking to her magazine and shaking it violently.) Not you too!

The Griffin residence early evening, the Griffin's are having dinner but Sandi can't get herself to eat.

Linda: Sandi, your dinner is getting cold.

Sandi: I'm not hungry mom, in fact there's something I need to tell you.

Sam and Chris start to fight and Tom is rushing after them.

Linda: What's the matter?

Sandi tells Linda the whole story of discovering that Quinn and Stacy are lesbian and that Tiffany left the fashion club to discovering what the intension of Waif magazine really is.

Linda: Come on Sandi that is bullshit, you can't seriously believe that.

Sandi: Then why are they encouraging girls to wear revealing clothes and to have their bodies altered, I've seen the hookers mom and their clothing is similar to mine and I started using speed a couple of months back because it stated that it was ok to use drugs. 

Linda: So, I used heavier stuff in the sixties.

Sandi: And I lost my virginity when I was 14.

Linda: Really, so did I?

Sandi: DO YOU CARE AT ALL?

The last part of "a day in a life" from the Beatles is starting to play when Sandi storms off to her room and locks herself in._ ( John Lennon can be heard singing "I'd love to turn you on…") _But her room is not a safe haven anymore. _(The orchestra sets in)_ The posters of waif magazine are now looking with evil eyes at her. _(The chaotic sound is building up.) _Even the Backstreet boys poster seems to be saying in a five some version of Upchuck "Why fight it toots, you'll be on the backstreet alright, and we'll be picking you up for a ride." _(The cacophony is reaching its climax.) _Her stuffed animals seem to be changing in to businessmen offering her money and dealers offering her drugs. _(The cacophony explodes) _And finally her eyes focus in on a picture when she loses the last of her sanity, a picture of Quinn. _(The massive piano chord slams down.)_

"Running with the devil" by Van Halen starts to play as Sandi is planning her moves.

__

"I lived my life like there's no tomorrow, and all I got I had to steal."

Sandi walks in to the attic and searches through her father's military equipment.

__

"You came to me for a beg and borrow…"

Sandi takes out a big army knife, cuts her hand and laughs at the blood.

__

"Yes I've been living in a place that kills." 

Sandi walks towards her room and throws the knife at the picture of Quinn.

__

"Running with the devil"

The knife pierces through the picture and nails it to the wall.

Lawndale High school the next morning, The fashion club is walking past Daria and Jane. Sandi smiles at them.

Sandi: (Singing) Boom bitty bye, bye. You open up your eyes and be next one to die.

Elaine and Brooke are starting to look scared.

Daria: What's up with her?

Jane: Frankly, I don't want to know.

Daria: It takes a lot to scare me but she really freaks me out this time.

Quinn and Stacy pass along the fashion club and Sandi smiles at them.

Sandi: (Singing.) You'd better kiss her goodbye 'cause all beauty must die…

Stacy: Oh-oh, Sandi is going crazy.

Quinn: Oh man.

Elaine picked up what Stacy said and quietly nods to Brooke who gets the message.

Elaine: Sandi, Brooke and I reached our class, we'll see you at lunch.

Sandi: (Wicked tone in her voice) Go right ahead, I'll see you later.

Mr. O'Neill's class, Sandi sits and smiles.

O'Neill: And so our next topic will be revenge, would anyone like to share something with the class about this topic.

Sandi lifts her hand.

O'Neill: Yes Sandi?

Sandi: About two years back a girl entered my life and took away all the popular boys and she took away my best friends and ever since that happened…

O'Neill: (Notices something is really wrong.) Er that is a really good example now if you'll excuse me…

O'Neill rushes to Mrs. Manson's office.

That night at the Griffin residence, sandi is asleep.

Sandi's dream: we see her walking towards the Lawndale high cafetaria, she is dragging something with her and laughs evilly as she makes her way through to the cafétaria. When she opens the door she sees Daria, Jane, Quinn and Stacy sitting together at a table.

Jane: What the hell.

Sandi comes up to them and we get to see what she's dragging with her, the unmoving body of Tiffany.

Sandi: (Laughing in the most wicked of ways) Oh Quinn, its payback time!

She roughly drops Tiffany revealing a big army knife stabbed in her back.

Stacy: OH NO TIFFANY!

Sandi: Now she will finally stop bawling about her being fat.

Sandi takes out the knife from Tiffany's back and licks off the blood.

Daria: Oh my God, she really lost her sanity.

Sandi walks up to Quinn the rest of the students are too upset to even try to stop her.

Sandi: I'm gonna enjoy this, the time has finally come Quinn. You took away my popularity, the members of my club and set me up with dating a girl and now it's payback time.

Sandi lunches out to Quinn but suddenly Stacy jumps between them and takes the full force of the stab.

Quinn: STACY!

Stacy turns around and with a bloody mouth she kisses Quinn before collapsing in her arms, Quinn's mouth is filled with Stacy's blood.

Quinn stands motionless with the body of Stacy still in her arms.

Stacy: (very weak.) G, goodbye my…love…I'll…be…waiting.

Quinn: No don't leave me!

Sandi: (Laughing) You will suffer, just like I did.

Quinn: STACYYYYYYYYYY!

Sandi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sandi stabs Quinn. And then the alarm goes off.

Sandi: (waking up) Wonderful, that was the best dream I ever had.

Sandi undresses and walks into the bathroom, she has just entered the shower when Sam and Chris walk in.

Sam: Hi sis, nice boobs.

Chris: Let's see the rest of you.

But Sandi reacts quite differently then the boys expected, She first socks Sam square in the face knocking him out. A quick look at the outside of the Griffin household shows us the fate of Chris as he suddenly flies through the bath room window.

Chris: (Moaning) Man, this has got to be the worst case of PMS I've ever seen.

Fluffy walks in Sandi's room and surprisingly starts to purr.

Sandi: Oh Fluffy, now that I'm wicked you finally like me.

Fluffy looks at her boss with evil eyes and Sandi looks the same way back at her, they finally have some common ground. Linda walks by and sees Sandi (Who is still naked) cuddling Fluffy.

Linda: Sandi, what have you done to your brothers?

Sandi: I slammed Sam "knock out" and pushed Chris through the window, something that they really deserved.

Linda: And why haven't you dressed yet?

Sandi stands up and looks her mother straight in the eye.

Sandi: Tell me Mother, did your body look like mine when you were my age?

Linda: (Smiling uneasily) Why yes, I looked exactly like you.

Sandi: Such a shame that beauty fades with the years doesn't it?

Linda: (Getting angry) Now listen you…

Sandi: Eh-ah MOTHER, you listen. I've had enough of your life long course of teaching me how to become a megabitch like you. I had my graduation last night and why would you care about anything I say?

Linda: (Seriously pissed) Because you're my daughter and without me you wouldn't even be here!

Sandi: That's where you are wrong, without TOM GRIFFIN I wouldn't be here. 'Cause it wouldn't matter who my father is, it would always be you that is shaping me into a younger version of yourself. So I can carry on your crusade against the world. Dad was right all along, he should have married a plain girl like Patty Wells instead. I'm sure that the Sandi Griffin that came from that couple would be happy girl with all the support she so desperately craves from her parents!

Linda: HOW DARE YOU!

Linda smacks Sandi but Sandi laughs evilly at her mother.

Sandi: What's the matter Mom, you knew that this was coming up eventually. And what about Dad, I don't even think that you love him.

Linda: (Trembling) SANDI STOP ACTING LIKE A FAKE!

Sandi: (Really evil) No **YOU **are the fake one, and I for one…(Picks up the army knife and cuts without wincing the words "4-REAL" in her arm.)…am real. 

Linda goes pale.

Sandi: See my blood, it's real. See the cuts, they are real. And see this knife stained with my own blood?

Without saying a word Sandi licks it up.

Linda: Oh god you really have lost your mind!

Sandi: Yes, my madness is real too, mother. But why should you care, I knocked one of my brothers out and I threw the other out of a second story window, I'm standing here buck naked in my room and just seriously mutilated myself. BUT WHY SHOULD YOU CARE? After all, you have done worse when you were my age.

Linda faints.

Sandi: Go right ahead mom, rest for a while, I got other business to take care off.

Sandi takes a bottle of iodine and cleans her wounds, gritting her teeth because of the pain. She then bandages up her arm and dresses, packing in her army knife and heads for school. 

"Motorcycle emptiness" from the Manic street preachers (Take a wild guess why I chose _that _song from _that _band.) starts to play as Sandi arrives at school. Elaine and Brooke are quickly joining her but wisely keep their distance. 

Upchuck comes up.

Upchuck: Good morning ladies, you are looking fond today.

Sandi: (Just as sleazy) And you are looking fond yourself Charles.

Upchuck: (Not a little surprised) Oh, er…thank you.

Sandi: Would you like to experience your wildest dreams with me, I would.

Upchuck: (Can't possibly refuse an offer like that.) Most certainly my fair Lady.

Sandi: (Lowering her hand to his crotch and gently squeezing it.) Let's go then, the storage room of the auditorium is empty.

Upchuck: (Drooling in excitement) I'm all yours.

Elaine and Brooke look at each other in astonishment. Did they really just see Sandi taking Upchuck with her for a wild ride?

"The camel walk" by Southern culture on the skids starts to play as Sandi pushes Upchuck into the storage room and nearly rips of his pants. A few hours pass, Sandi sits up and smiles at Upchuck.

Sandi: And did you live out your wildest dreams?

Upchuck: (Still dazed) Ooh yeah…

Sandi: (Ripping the laces out of Upchuck's shoes.) Good, now it's my turn to live out MY wildest dreams.

She ties Upchuck's hands and feet together and takes out her knife.

Upchuck: (Realizing what she's doing and isn't sure if he likes it.) Hey, easy there toots.

Sandi: Don't worry, I won't be hard on you, just enjoy the ride and keep quiet. This little red hair went to town, this little red hair stayed home…

A few agonizing and humiliating moments later Upchuck emerges in Mr. DeMartino's class, wearing a cap.

DeMartino: Ah MR. RUTTHEIMER, glad you could finally join us. WOULD you care to tell us what kept you SO LONG?

Upchuck takes of his cap revealing that Sandi has shaven him totally bald. The class nearly collapses as everyone is laughing at him.

Mr. DeMartino: (grasping his stomach) Hahahaha it looks like your hours of absence were well spend Charles. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Daria: (Tearing up) Heeheehee oh damn it, why didn't I bring my camera with me?

Jodie: (Hick coughing through her laughter) Buhuhuhuhut, I brouohohohoht one. (She takes a few snaps before falling on the floor in laughter.) The bald and the beautiful. Hahahahahahah! 

Jane: I don't know who did this but, that person finally gave Upchuck what he deserved. BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Upchuck: (Dreamingly) I think I'm in love…

The Morgendorffer residence later that day, Stacy and Quinn share a private moment at Quinn's room while "Dreadlocks" from Me'shell n'DegeOcello is playing on Quinn's stereo.

Stacy: Did you see what happened to Upchuck today, somebody shaved him totally bald today.

Quinn: yes I've seen it. It was the best thing I ever saw from Upchuck. And I also found out who did it.

Stacy: Really?

Quinn: Elaine came to me and told me that Sandi accepted Upchucks invitation for a sexual game.

Stacy: (Repulsed) Eeeew, I can't believe she would really do that.

Quinn: According to Elaine they went into a storage room at the auditorium, stayed there for one and a half hour and when they emerged Sandi was busy putting her top back on and Upchuck was totally bald.

Stacy: It scares me Quinn, Sandi is really going crazy, if she can do this to Upchuck then who knows what her next move might be.

Quinn: (Hugging Stacy) I'm afraid too but we'll survive.

Meanwhile over at the Lane residence is Jane watching "sick, sad world."

Announcer: Is this farmer really selling ugly bacon? Visiting the largest farm of warthogs next on "sick, sad world."

Jane turns off the television and looks outside.

Jane: Daria where are you, you were supposed to be here half an hour ago. 

Outside of the Lane residence we see Daria getting out of Trent's car zipping her jacket and repositioning her skirt.

Daria: (Whispering) I'm so glad we've decided to go dating after that night at the pizza bar.

She then walks in and goes to Jane's room

"Loco" by Coal chamber starts to play.

The Griffin residence when Sandi arrives, the house is in a big commotion. Sam is wearing a band aid on his broken nose, Chris is wearing a neck supporter and Linda and Tom are waiting for her. Sandi opens the door winks Upchuck to come in, she then kisses him and tells him goodbye.

Upchuck: (While walking away) She loves me and she is so feisty. (Howling) Arrwwooooo!

Linda: Was that the son of Charles Ruttheimer, Sandi how on earth can you date the offspring from such a snake? Imagine what the rest of the Lawndale business women's alliance would say if they found out? 

Sandi: And why would you care, I sliced my arm, I started using drugs, I lost my virginity at age fourteen and you couldn't care less.

Tom: (At hearing all this) LINDA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?

Sandi: I'll answer that dad, because she wanted to keep you dumb and she doesn't even love you.

Linda: SANDI!

Sandi: (Laughing mockingly) Did I hit a sour spot?

Linda stands up and smacks Sandi, who laughs it off and licks up the blood dripping from her nose.

Sandi: HA! I know all about your way of being. I'm still a younger version of you. Just like you I get myself laid to get higher, (Tom looks in astonishment and then in pure rage) just like you I date rich guys. And will probably end up marrying one of them to keep up the appearance that I'm capable of leading a normal life. But in reality I'd like it too much to cheat on my husband in order to triple my payment, just like you do.

Tom: (Calmly) That's it, I'm out of here.

Linda: Honey wait, you can't seriously believe that silly talk from Sandi?

Tom: (Ferocious) AND WHY SHOULDN'T I, I LEFT PATTY BECAUSE YOU WERE MORE POPULAR THEN SHE WAS. YOU NEVER SHOWED ME ANY LOVING, NOT EVEN WHEN OUR CHILDREN WERE CONCIEVED!

Sam: (Admiring his father.) Oh boy, just look at him.

Chris: (Also) If he'd done that more often, he'd be a cool dad after all.

Tom: (Far from finished) I'M BEGINNING TO WONDER IF THEY ARE MY CHILDREN AT ALL, HOW CAN I BE SURE OF THAT, TELL ME.

Tom stands up and goes upstairs, a few minutes later he emerges with two suitcases and without saying a word slams down a file.

Linda: (Reading the file) D…DIVORCE?

Tom: I guess you've always thought that I wouldn't have had the balls to actually do it.

Sam: (Actually crying) Don't leave dad, I don't care if you're not our real father but we love you.

Chris: (Also) Sam and I can be big pains but we appreciate you trying to stop us from being big pains, don't leave dad.

Tom: (Hugging his sons) Sons, you never know how hard it is for me but I have to. When my own house is no longer a home, I just have to go. But I'll be around, don't worry. No matter what happens, I'll be there for you. Samuel, Christopher and you too Alexandra I love you.

Sandi: (A tear rolling down her face, speaks up to her mother) This is what I never had from you, a token of gratitude and genuine parental love.

Tom: (walking over to Sandi) Alexandra, I know I never got to be with you quite as often as I should, and seeing you in such an alarming state worries me. Don't do anything stupid. I don't want you to get hurt or anybody else getting hurt because of you. (They hug.) I love you, and always will.

Tom walks out and closes the Griffin household door for what could be the last time.

Tom: (Steps in his car and smiles contently.) Aah, what a relief.

He starts the engine and drives off while all hell is breaking lose in the Griffin household. Finally free he heads to Oakwood knowing that Patty Wells might still be living there.

Tom: Goodbye Lawndale.

"Always on my mind" from Willie Nelson starts to play as he picks up speed and heads for the highway.

Sandi's room a few hours later. Sandi picks up a leather belt and straps her arm, she waits until her veins are starting to show and slowly injects her self.

Sandi: (Crying) Oh why, why why…

"A head with wings" from morphine (Poor Mark Sandman.) starts to play as she heads off in her trip.

Sandi: Aah drifting away and getting high…

Quinn's voice: Oh really, haven't you learned anything from what happened?

Sandi looks up and sees Quinn in leather clad S&M gear, she shrieks and climbs in her bed pulling the covers over her head.

Stacy's voice: (Moaning) Oh Hi Sandi, how nice of you to join me. 

Sandi turns to her left to find a totally nude Stacy lying next to her. Stroking her breasts and clearly enjoying herself. Sandi screams and jumps out of the bed.

Tiffany's voice: Sandiiiii, didn't you know that the heroin chick look is a fashion don't? Just look at you. This is soooo wrong.

Sandi turns around and sees Tiffany wearing a pink police officers uniform. 

(Not unlike the ones that were seen in Marilyn Manson's "Dope show" video)

Sandi: GET AWAY FROM ME, YOUR KIND BELONGS IN THE CLOSET!

Jane's voice: Too late, it's already crowded inhere.

The door from her closet opens and Daria and Jane walk out both wearing Sandi's clothes. Jane is wearing a mint colored T-shirt and brown overall while Daria is wearing Sandi's current attire. Quinn is cracking her whip.

Quinn: Do we get our point across, Sandi?

Sandi: (Megabitch) And who are you to command me? You are no longer a fashion club member!

Quinn: Ah the fashion club, I nearly forgot.

She winks at Stacy who opens the door and lets Elaine and Brooke in who are both naked, wearing dog collars and crawling towards her.

Stacy: Isn't it funny, now they embody both meanings of the word "bitch".

Sandi tries to run for the door but Quinn cracks the whip around her ankles causing her to fall down.

Stacy: You fired us because Quinn and I came out for our sexuality, but you let our replacements kiss your ass al the time. Isn't similar to the things Quinn and I do? 

Daria: I guess so, what about you Jane?

Jane: Certainly.

Quinn: Tiffany?

Tiffany: (Handcuffing Sandi) Oh yeah.

Elaine and Brooke crawl over to her and pull down her pants.

Stacy: Oooh nice butt Sandi, I guess this is the reason why I joined in the first place.

Quinn: (Snarling to Elaine and Brooke) ok you little bitches, KISS HER ASS!

Sandi: (Screaming her lungs out while tripping on.) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Sam and Chris walk over and see Sandi tripping, they see her lying on her stomach, her hands tight to her back as if cuffed and violently kicking as if she's trying to keep somebody from her pubic area. They watch in horror as Sandi screams and slowly opens her legs at a movement that suggest that somebody is forcing them open. She makes some resisting movements and moans in displeasure as she slowly falls asleep.

Sam: (Mortified) Oh man.

Chris: (In tears) Daddyyyy, this is so scaring!

As Sandi slowly awakes she make a decision, someone is responsible for making her father leave, someone is responsible for making Quinn and Stacy lesbian, someone is responsible for all her misery and to make that all stop someone will die!

A few hours later at the Lane residence, is Jane waking up from the sound of the doorbell, She then looks at the naked male form lying next to her and smiles. Tom yawns a question.

Jane: Just a minute, someone at the door.

Jane walks over to her window and peeks outside to see a girl who is wearing a dark green jacket and has brown hair. "Ah Daria is here." Jane thought to herself while putting on her sport bra and red jacket and slipping on her slippers and going down to answer the door.

Jane opens the door and sees Sandi standing there wearing a similar jacket as the one Daria usually wears, without warning she strikes, stabbing Jane with her knife in her chest. Jane only manages to make a short yelp before collapsing.

Sandi: I knew that seeing your best friend's jacket would make you let me in, that friendship you've had with her and the rest of those dykes will be your end Lane!

She takes out her knife and runs away laughing. But Tom heard everything and bolts up, puts on his boxers and runs down fearing the worst. Jane lies motionless in a pool of her own blood with the word "DYKE" carved into her skin.

Tom: (Horrified) OH- MY- GOD-NO! JAAAAANNNEEEEEEE!

Trent: (Also coming down) What is going on here? OH NO JANEY!

Trent and Tom rush over to Jane slapping her, doing CPR to revive her hoping she is still there but it's already too late, Jane has died.

The Morgendorffer residence, the phone is ringing and Quinn picks it up.

Quinn: (Perky) Hellooo?…yes, this is Quinn speaking. …WHAT? Ok I'll get her right away!

Quinn rushes over to Daria's room and hands her the phone.

Daria: Yes? …Yes you've got Daria on the phone…

Quinn, unable to see her sister get hurt, decides to back off and leaves Daria's room quietly. Helen comes over and sees Quinn's face.

Helen: Honey, are you all right?

Quinn: (Sobbing) Something really…

Daria: (Screaming as loud as she can) NOOOOOOOOO! JAAAAAAANNNEEEEE! 

The Lane residence, the police have started their investigation while Amanda and Vincent are crying in each other's arms over the loss of their youngest and probably the strongest of their children. Daria is crying together with Trent who probably knew her better then anybody would. Trent thinks back to the time that his parents brought little Jane home, he vividly remembers her pale blue eyes and her wry smile that almost became a trademark for her as she smiled at him. The same eyes who were showing permanent terror when he and Tom found her. 

Trent: (Squeacky, hick couching through his tears) The person who did this is going to pay for this!

He bawls on and Daria joins him, crying over the loss of her best friend, she thinks back to the time when she met Jane. A quiet, soft spoken gothic girl that was sitting behind her at the after school self-esteem course. Later she found out that Jane was snide towards who was trying to control her, antisocial toward the popular crowd and resentful towards anyone who stood on her bad side. Finally after all those years of loneliness and misunderstanding she found a friend. And now she was dead, murdered, the person who did this will pay, for murder was the case!

To be concluded in "MANHUNT" 

   [1]: mailto:wo.jaegers@planet.nl



	4. Manhunt

****

MANHUNT

By Wouter Jaegers [wo.jaegers@planet.nl][1]

Part three in my "Let's be in love" story line 

Part one "Let's be in love" 

Stacy and Quinn discover that they have lesbian feelings towards each other. They soon hit it of on a relationship that quickly draws the attention of the wrong people, forcing them to go underground and degrading them to outcasts. But Quinn finds a powerful supporter in Daria who knows what's it's like to be judged wrongly. Jodie and a club of minorities in Lawndale high gladly stand up for them as Sandi Griffin is firing Quinn and Stacy from the fashion club when she finds out about their relationship. Sandi starts a campaign in order to ruin the lives of Quinn and Stacy. They are banned from the mall, banned from chez Pierre and through some smart talk banned from Lawndale high. But through the support that Stacy and Quinn get from both the minorities and their families all Sandi's efforts fall flat and she gets a taste of her own medicine when Daria sets her up on a date with Wesley, a boy that is really a girl.

Part two "Murder was the case"

Revelations come a little too fast for Sandi, first she discovers the gender of Wesley what really upsets her. Then Tiffany quits the Fashion club after telling her that she is sick of Sandi taking out her anger on her, and finally finding out the reason why "Waif" magazine is marketing to teenage girls. Linda is not a big help. She shrugs her daughter's problems off with a "I experienced worse when I were your age" attitude. Finally driven to the extreme Sandi loses her sanity, big time. She knocks out her brothers. Used an army knife to cut "4-REAL" in her arm after Linda accused her for being fake. Has a hot hour with Upchuck and shaving him totally bald. And drives her father to divorce Linda after exposing him with the reasons why Linda is the head of the Lawndale business women's alliance, and what her way is for getting a triple paycheck. Before leaving the household that bares his name Tom Griffin manages to really show that he loves his children, no matter what. Unknowingly by doing so he sets off a trigger mechanism inside Sandi that drives her to murder. Her first victim has fallen, her name: Jane Lane. 

Trent's voice: Stevie Ray Vaughan -1990…

The Lane household comes in to picture.

Trent's voice: Eric Carr and Freddie Mercury -1991…

Trent's room, Trent is sitting on his bed looking defeated.

Trent: Mick Ronson (Of the David Bowie group "the spiders from mars") -1992… 

Trent sighs.

Trent: Frank Zappa -1993…

Trent is sitting next to the pieces of a destroyed guitar while tears are streaming from his eyes.

Trent: Kurt Cobain -1994…

A knock is heard on his door but Trent doesn't respond.

Trent: Jerry Garcia -1995…

The door opens and his older sister Penny an emotional wreck herself walks in.

Penny: (Weakly) Hi Trent.

Trent: Bradley Nowell (From ska-punk-rock group "Sublime") -1996…

Penny: Rock stars?

Trent: All of them died in the nineties… Mark Sandman (of Morphine) 1999…

Penny: Then why are you…?

Trent: I always wondered who would be the first to die in the year 2000 but I never wanted it to be Janey.

Penny: (hugging her brother) Oh Trent…

They both cry in each other's arms.

Trent: (in an unusual high voice) She didn't deserve this, all of us have to die but not by the hands of another!

Penny: The only thing important now is that we don't forget her, she wouldn't want us to. When I think back at the day when Mom and Dad brought her home…

Trent: (Letting Penny go) She was so sweet, her pale blue eyes and wry smile already in place.

Penny: (Drying her eyes) And then there were times that she insisted on going running with me…

Trent: And the times when I got out to find her when she ran away from home, it turned out that she was hiding in the garden waiting for someone to call her back in… (As seen in "Last days of solitude" by John Kilner)

Penny: And you lived in a tent for six months for the same reason.

Trent: Janey was the only one who visited me.

Penny: And can you remember how Dad looked when he found out that Jane painted his van?

Trent: (Chuckles in spite of himself.) Yeah, or that time she tried to put lipstick on for the first time…

Penny: …and got herself smeared under. I showed her a thing or two about getting beautiful.

Trent: I still have some of Janey's first permanent records some where, they described her as a gifted student and a juvenile delinquent.

Penny: From what I heard, nothing had changed when she enrolled in Lawndale high school.

Trent: Do you remember Ms. Morris, the girl's gym teacher?

Penny: All to well, she was the prime reason for me to leave America.

Trent: Jane told me that she was comparing her to you, in a negative way. So to take revenge she joined a track team and left when they needed her the most.

Penny: (smirking) Way to go sister. By the way, how is her little friend taking it?

Trent: Daria, knowing her she must be even worse then we. She never had any support, her only sibling denied being related to her and her parents never paid attention to her. Meeting Jane was the best what could happen to her and when I met her when I drove them to a party I saw a girl who was afraid to come out. Janey was always there to bring out the potential she kept inside. Daria and I had a good conversation a few months back and she admitted her feelings for me, it turned out that she has had a crush on me ever since we first met, I told her to give it some time. We came together a few weeks back and have been going steady ever since. If it weren't for Jane none of this would ever happened.

Penny: Was Jane really her only friend?

Trent: No, but she certainly was her closest. Through Daria and Jane I met a lot of cool people. There was Jodie Landon and her boyfriend Michael, if you see two African-American people at Jane funeral, it's them. When all of you came home, Jane and I stayed with Daria's family for a little while and her parents are the most dysfunctional couple ever. And her sister was so vain and self absorbed but that changed when she discovered that she's lesbian, ironically that's also the reason why Jane died.

Penny: WHAT?

Trent: (Slowly starting to cry.) Janey was helping Daria's sister out when she and her girlfriend were discriminated against the people who they thought were their friends. Tom, Jane's boyfriend, heard the killer shouting something like "That's what you get for hanging out with dykes." When he came down to check out what was going on he found Janey dead…The killer is going to pay for this, I swear you Penny, I won't rest until I get that person. 

The Morgendorffer residence Daria's room. Daria is curled up in a ball and crying uncontrollably, apparently she has been doing that for a long while. There is a knock on her door and Helen comes in.

Helen: (Devastated by the sight of seeing her eldest child in this state.) Daria…I'm sorry but there are some policemen who want to speak with you about…

Daria: (Sobbing) I'll be right down mom.

Daria composes herself and puts on her green jacket but suddenly has a change of heart and puts on a red jacket that Jane gave her. "Train in vain" by the Clash starts to play as she heads down. A police officer introduces himself and his partner to her.

Lt. Jones: Hello Ms. Morgendorffer, I'm Lieutenant Paul Jones and this is my partner Sergeant Mick Simonon. We are investigating the murder of Ms. Lane.

Daria: (Exhausted) Then cut the crap and tell me what you want to know from me. 

Jones: We understand that you and Ms. Lane were close friends?

Daria: Without her I wouldn't be here today.

Jones: The testimony of her boyfriend states that you were both active in the civil rights movement in Lawndale high. Is that true?

Daria: Let me begin where it all started, My sister Quinn discovered a few months back that she's gay and almost instantly all her friends turned against her. Jane and I stood up for her when she and her girlfriend needed help. But some people will never learn, and Jane became the victim of their ignorance.

Jones: Is there anyone in particular who held a grudge against the both of you?

Daria: The only person I can think of is Sandi Griffin, she is the president of the Lawndale high fashion club of which both my sister and her girlfriend used to be a part of. Sandi always looked like she could kill anyone but in reality was too stupid to actually do it, but that changed a few weeks back. Stacy, the girlfriend of my sister, told me that Sandi visited her at her job in a clothes shop in Dega street…

Cut to "the funky doodle" as Jones and Simonon are questioning Mrs. Peterson.

Mrs. Peterson: Yes Ms. Griffin came in to persuade me to fire Ms. Rowe because of her sexuality. I told her that I didn't mind. I later found out that she has visited more shops and even a restaurant to do just that.

The "Black lion inn" some time later.

Mr. Jackson: Oh yes, I remember Ms. Griffin, she tried to persuade me into banning two of my best customers from my establishment. I told her no and then she started to insult me. Poor Ms. Lane, she was always a welcome sight, I guess I could organize a wake for her.

Jones: Thank you for your co operation sir and we'll let you know on how the case is developing.

Jackson: By the way, go visit "Chez Pierre" apparently they _did _ban Ms. Morgendorffer and Ms. Rowe because Ms. Griffin told them to.

Chez Pierre, a nervous waiter is calling his boss to tell them that the cops are here. An other one quickly tears the picture of Quinn and Stacy to shreds. When the boss arrives and learns about the discriminating act, he looks coldly at his waiters who are all sweating nervously.

The Former Griffin residence, Linda is furiously talking at the phone.

Linda: I don't care how much it will cost me Tom but you are coming back to me, my whole career is at stake!

Tom: (On the other end) Don't worry, you'll lay down and get yourself a new career in no time. In fact you're nothing more then a gloryfied version of a whore and I'm currently claiming custody for our children. I don't want them and most of all I don't want Alexandra, to end up just like you Linda.

Linda: Sandi, she is strong enough to stand on her own, I raised her to be independant.

Tom: And look what she has become; a drug addict and dangerously close to madnes. If this is your way of raising Alexandra then I feel that it is my duty as her father to get her proffessional help. 

Linda: My daughter, proffessional help? OVER MY DEAD BODY TOM!

Tom: Just try to stop me! (click)

Linda: (Breaking the phone) AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Sam and Chris look in anguish at their mother's antics.

Chris: Did you hear that, Dad is going to get us out of here.

Sam: Chris, our dad is the best and I feel bad about taking him for granted when he was still around.

Chris: Me too, let's go and tell Sandi.

They head in to Sandi's room and look in horror as they see Sandi cleaning her self inflicted cuts. Sandi nods them to come in.

Sandi: Don't worry, it looks worse then it actually is. I let off some steam and dealt with some business.

Sam and Chris tell her the whole thing.

Sandi: So Dad is standing up for me. (Evil smile) how nice. (A quick flash back shows us Sandi's perspective of the murder she committed.) hahahahahahah (Jane's look of terror as Sandi stabs her is seen) hahahahahahah! (Jane's blue eyes come in to close up as the light in her rapidly fades) HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Sam and Chris run from her room with looks of sheer terror on their faces.

"The guns of Brixton" by the Clash starts to play.

The Morgendorffer residence the lanes are over to discuss Jane's funeral. Not a single eye is dry during this sad conversation. Finally overcome by grief Daria leaves the room, Trent looks at her go. Penny looks at Trent and smiles an encouraging smile.

Penny: Go after her Trent, she needs you.

Trent gets up and walks towards Daria's room. When he enters he finds Daria going through her closet, mostly out of curiosity he takes a peak.

Trent: Whoa, you have more clothes then I thought.

Daria: Yes, but I have to wear six of the same outfits just to keep myself from drawing attention.

Trent: (Chuckles) That's a good idea. So why are you going through your closet?

Daria: (While fishing out a pair of black stockings) I have some idea of who the killer is and I'm going to haunt her by dressing up as Jane. 

Trent: (Astonished) "Her"?

Daria: Damn right, the killer is female.

Trent: If you want some help with that, I'll be happy to give you some clothes of Jane. 

Daria: (smiles) Thank you Trent, wearing her clothes would at least made me feel like she's still there.

Trent: Should I come with you when you're going to school tomorrow?

Daria: (Breaking slowly) I…I…

Trent: I know you're not that strong Daria, you are far from over it.

Daria embraces Trent as she starts to cry from the bottom of her heart.

Daria: (Through her sobs) Jane (sob) would have said (sob) "Now don't (sob) get all mushy on (sob) me."

Penny and Quinn take a look inside Daria's room but decide to leave their siblings alone.

Quinn: Shall we go to my room?

Penny: Gladly, I can't stand the presence of my parents anymore.

"Just be good to me" by the s.o.s. band starts to play as they enter Quinn's room. Quinn has redecorated her room to fit her new way of living. The stuffed animals are gone, the walls are painted orange and brown, her furniture has been replaced by seventies disco style furniture like bubble chairs and inflatable couches. Her posters of boybands have gone AWOL, her mirrors are all but one moved away, her bubble gum machine has been replaced by a lava lamp and a disco ball shines fractures of light through her room.

Penny: Wow, you really got into the lesbian life style.

Quinn: I was bored of the posters that told me what a stuck up little nightmare I was. Besides I never liked the music anyway.

Stacy walks in.

Penny: Your girlfriend?

Quinn: Yep, this is Stacy Rowe, the girl that made me open up to my real self, Stacy this is Penny Lane she is an older sister of Jane.

Stacy: Pleased to meet you.

Penny: "Rowe"? When I went to LHS I used to date a guy named Alvin Rowe, are you related?

Quinn: She has no brothers or sisters but he could be a cousin of her.

Penny: In the same way that Daria is your cousin?

Quinn: (Faux upset) Who told you that? (Laughs)

Stacy: Actually Alvin is my uncle. He's seven years younger then my mother, he lives two blocks away from here.

Penny: I'm eight years older then Jane was. Trent and I were talking about that Jane and Daria stood up for the two of you. And he also told me about how you used to be. 

Stacy: Oh god, when I think back to the times when the fashion club debated here, a lot of shallow conversations took place here. 

Quinn: (Deep voice) I like hereby call this meeting of the fashion club to order or something. First order of the day, platform jellies good or bad, What do you think Tiffany?

Stacy: (Putting her index finger at her lip.) Dooooo theeyyy make me loook faaat?

Quinn: (Acting like her old self) Sandi, everyone knows that seventies revival clothes are soooooo over, right Stacy?

Stacy: (Fakes looking vacant) Oh sure, they went out in the eighties or whatever.

Quinn: (Acting like Sandi again) Gee, if everyone is on Quinn's side maybe she should be president of the fashion club! Of course she can't be president because I don't allow dykes in my club. (Quinn quickly switches to her current persona and speaks up to "Sandi") Why don't you just take your Fucking fashion club and stick it up your ass!

Stacy: Right on! 

Penny applauds. 

Penny: Isn't it good when you can look back on your past and being able to laugh about it?

Stacy: But on a serious note, that Sandi we referred to could be Jane's murderer.

Penny: But what would drive a shallow girl to do such a thing.

Quinn: (Sighing) From what I know it would be to scare Daria away from helping me and Stacy. Daria and Jane were really close and Sandi once said that if one of them would go the other wouldn't last on her own. And seeing Daria in the state she is in now proves that she was right about that.

Stacy: The second possibility is even more sinister but far more likely, Sandi blaming Daria and Jane for making us lesbian. 

Penny: Ever tried talking to her?

Quinn: Ever tried to talk sense into Adolf Hitler?

Penny: (a tear rolls down her cheek.) But Janey…she was innocent, Griffin could not have had a reason to kill her.

Stacy: If you want to talk to her, call her. We as ex-fashion club members still know each other's phone numbers.

Quinn: Calling Sandi, that is not a bad idea, let's do it.

Quinn and Stacy gather everyone and start dialing the Griffin household number, everyone listens through the speaker as Sam answers the phone.

Sam: Griffins.

Quinn: Hi Sam, this is Quinn speaking. May I speak to Sandi for a minute?

Linda walks by.

Sam: (Still crazy about Quinn) Sure Quinn I will get her for you.

And then Linda jumps in between.

Linda: GIVE THAT TO ME! (To Quinn on the phone.) HOW DARE YOU CALLING, HAVEN'T YOU CAUSED ENOUGH MISERY YET?

Quinn: (With the Lanes and the Morgendorffers fuming in the background.) What are you talking about?

Linda: You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Ever since you and that other little dyke went steady Sandi has gone downhill!

Quinn: Oh and what did she do?

Linda: She drove my husband away by exposing my secret love…Er I mean my way of building up my position, acted with nothing but hatred towards me, and cuts words into her arm to prove she's no fake when she knows that she indeed is.

And you and that sister of yours are the blame.

Helen: (speaking up.) It sounds to me that you are the one causing all this Linda.

Amanda: A mother doesn't talk this way about her own daughter, no matter what she does, she is no fake.

Linda: (Realizing that Quinn is not alone.) Wait a minute, Who else is in there?

Amanda: Two families who have been torn apart by your daughter. And it seems to me Mrs. Griffin that you are really the one who is the blame.

Linda: (Hearing the bitterness in Amanda's voice.) What did she do?

Amanda: First let me introduce myself. I am Amanda Lane, I'm 49 years old and have been married to Vincent Lane for almost thirty years.

Vincent: Yep.

Amanda: Our love sprouted five children, three daughters and two sons. And one of my daughters made me a granny when she sprouted four children.

Linda: (Getting impatient) And what has this to do with the misery Helen's kids are causing me?

Daria: (furiously hissing) Do you want to talk about misery Mrs. Griffin? Try this: walk to Sandi's room and peak in.

Linda: Why…

Daria: DO IT!

Linda walks towards Sandi's room and peeks in. Sandi is seen injecting herself, Linda freezes. 

Daria: As Amanda said before, she has five children. Summer,

Summer: That's me.

Daria: …Wind, 

Wind: (sobbing) That's me.

Daria: …Penny,

Penny: Yep.

Daria: …Trent,

Trent: Yeah.

Daria: and the youngest, who was my best friend was called Jane. But your daughter, who probably was raised by you to follow in your footsteps took her away.

Linda goes white, did Sandi really?

Amanda: Tell me Linda, did you raise your daughter because you love her, if so then why is she showing so much hatred towards you?

Linda: I raised her to be independent. 

Penny: It sounds to me that you've raised her to be co-dependant.

Amanda: During the growth of my children, I always encouraged them to go out and explore their world and I wasn't always at home myself. But that doesn't mean that I neglected them. You on the other hand took your daughter for granted in order to shape her into a younger version of yourself and that's neglect.

Daria: And why do you blame me or Quinn and her girlfriend Stacy?

Stacy: Yes why, when the fashion club held meetings at your place, you always told me that I was the brightest of the bunch and that I always would be welcome. Why the sudden change?

Linda stumbles.

Helen: It's their sexuality, isn't it? I know that you've despised me ever since you found out that Jake and I used to be Hippies but our past has made us raise our daughters to be OPEN MINDED.

Amanda: And that was Jane's only crime, she helped Quinn and Stacy because she was open minded too. But why did she have to die by your daughter's hand?

Quinn: Sandi was always trying to ruin my life. But why did so many people had to get involved in her efforts.

But Sandi has heard all this. Nobody will block her way now, not the Morgendorffer girls or the Lane family and certainly not her own mother. This murder was her masterwork and they all got what they've deserved, finally free from those wires of sanity that have kept her captured for so many years, she won't let them capture her again. 

Daria: You lost your husband, but I've lost my best friend, Amanda and Vincent Lane have lost their daughter and their children and grandchildren have lost their sister and aunt. If you have any respect for your own daughter, then go to the police and turn her in.

Linda decides to take on Daria's advice and walks in forgetting to put off the phone, the events that happen next are clearly heard in the Morgendorffer living room.

Linda: Sandi we need to talk.

Sandi: (Starting to lose it mostly because of the drugs.) What for, you never showed care for anything I did. Unless it was something really cruel. Yes I've killed that arty friend from Daria Morgendorffer. That will teach her to stay out of my business concerning Quinn. I really enjoyed killing her it was a liberation. I was finally free from all those rules they made me live by. It showed me that I could really end the life of another if I wanted to! (Daria faints at hearing this.) Are you not proud of me? You raised me to be cruel and I just did the cruelest thing that a human being can do!

Linda: And what did you achieve by doing so?

Sandi: (Hissing furiously) More then you'll ever achieve in your whole wasted life. And this conversation with the Morgendorffers showed me once again that you are a lousy mother. I on the other hand will be a much better one.

Linda: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Sandi: Fucking with Upchuck left me pregnant and I don't want to give this up, mostly because Upchuck turned out to be very good in bed. My kid will be anything I wasn't, even if I have to raise it from a jail cell. You on the other hand let Sam and Chris turn into two major brats. Are neglecting your husband and let me go insane and for that last thing I thank you mom. Thank you for liberating me, and to show you how much I care…

Sandi suddenly lunges towards her mother with lightning speed and stabs her in her throat. Linda can manage to scream a little before collapsing.

Sandi: …I'll gladly return all the pain you've given me through all those years.

Sandi's laughter echoes through the phone before Helen franticly calls the police.

Oakwood, the Wells' household, Tom Griffin is bringing back the glory days with Patty and is feeling truly happy since a long time. But at that moment his cell phone rings.

Tom: Griffin speaking.

Lieutenant Jones: Mr. Griffin, this is Lieutenant Jones of the L.P.D. I'm afraid that I have some very bad news. Your daughter Sandi apparently murdered your wife.

Tom: (shocked beyond believe) WHAT?

Jones: We were on a case of the murder of a 17 year old girl who was killed in exactly the same way, of which your daughter is the prime subject. And according to the witnesses. You and your wife knew nothing about that. 

Tom: (Deeply sobbing) Oh my god Alexandra…

Jones: Your daughter has run away, she is armed and dangerous. We need your co-operation in capturing her.

Tom: Of course, I'll be right there. Oh wait, how are my sons doing? 

Jones: They are fine, in fact; they've told me to tell you that you're the best father anyone could have.

Tom: (Relieved) Tell them that I'll be picking them up and that everything will be all right.

Jones: It will be my pleasure sir.

Lawndale high school, a window of a storage facility slowly opens and Sandi creeps in. "Under the bridge" from the Red Hot Chili Peppers (I hate the All saints version.) starts to play as she gets in. 

Sandi: (Patting her belly) Comfortable down there? Good. At least you won't be raised in the same manner as me. 

__

"Under the bridge downtown is where I drew some blood. Under the bridge downtown I could not get enough. Under the bridge downtown forgot about my love. Under the bridge Downtown I gave my life away." 

Sandi puts down a physical education mat, takes out a blanket from her backpack and dozes off.

Sandi's Dream, we see Sandi running through a dense forest until she reaches an old bridge. She ducks underneath it and hears the policemen rush by. Only when she breathes a sigh of relieve she notices that she's not alone. Another girl sits across of her and speaks up in a croaking voice.

Girl: On the run?

Sandi: Not that it's your business but yes.

Girl: I'm on the run too, but not from the law.

The girl looks up to Sandi and smiles. Sandi sees two pale blue eyes and ruby red lips coming out underneath the baseball cap she's wearing. Sandi looks in fear.

Jane: Surprised to see me?

Sandi: But I…you're supposed to be…

Jane: Dead? Believe me I am but I've returned, to claim what's mine.

Sandi freaks out and throws her knife at Jane it passes right through her.

Jane: (Walking over) Being a ghost has it's advantages, for instance: I can follow you were ever you go. I also saw the grief and anger on the faces of my relatives and friends. But I can only haunt you when you are asleep. 

Sandi: (Being Sandi) Oh and what are you gonna do about it, bore me to death with your "You should feel sorry about all you did" stories?

Jane: (Smirking evilly) "Bore you 'till death" that's a good idea, but I have a better one!

Jane suddenly reaches out to Sandi's belly and Sandy screams as she sees Jane taking the baby out of her womb. She cuddles it and smiles.

Jane: Congratulations Mrs. Ruttheimer, it's a girl. Listen up Griffin, I can take over this girl's body and make her grow up to be a brain.

Sandi: NO!

Jane: Okaaayyy, how about making her grow up to be a lesbian?

Sandi: NO!

Jane: Or you can turn yourself in so I can rest in peace and leave you and your

Family to-be alone. You'll get 24 hours to reconsider.

And Sandi bolts awake. 

Sandi: (Posh) Only a dream. Like that Lane girl would really…

Suddenly Sandy winces as a loud mental sound echoes in her head 

****

"24 HOURS!"

Meanwhile at the Lane residence are Daria, Quinn and Trent looking through Jane's stuff. Daria tries on some of Jane's clothing.

Daria: Weird, I should feel bad about going through Jane's clothing but I feel strangely serene. I feel that Jane is fine with it.

Quinn: Yeah, I can feel it too. As if she's there and watching us taking care of her stuff.

Trent: She'd probably call us "glorified vultures".

Quinn finds a box.

Quinn: I wonder what this is…(She opens the box and finds an audiocassette) Hey you guys look what I found.

Daria: Let's put it on, I'm in the mood for some music.

Quinn puts the cassette in Jane's stereo and presses play. A female voice comes through the speakers.

Jane: To everyone who hears this tape. I am Jane Lane, or as the situation will be, I was Jane Lane. I made this tape to record my last will, in case I'd die or did commit suicide. 

Trent: Holy guacamole, Jane's last will.

Daria: You knew about this tape?

Trent: She once told me that she made a tape in case she would die prematurely, she always updated that tape. But I was never allowed to hear it.

The Lanes quickly assemble and listen.

Jane: First of all I'd like to thank you all for coming, knowing that when someone in our family dies we all assemble, but most of these meeting were unpleasant like the one where uncle Randy died. (In "on the outside" by John Kilner.) I presume that Daria is also here…(A bit silence)…I'll take that as a yes. So let me get started. The music that I would like to hear on my funeral is "Best days" by Juice. Maybe a strange choice but meeting Jodie gave me some interest in R&B music. And to keep in touch with my roots I'd also like to hear "Love you 'till death" by Type o negative. Mom, Amanda or Mandy as you'd like to be called. I'm donating all my art supplies to you, knowing that you will use them. Keep on working mom I'm proud to be one of your works of art, in fact all of us are art works you and Dad made. (Her siblings nod in agreement) Dad, Vincent, For you I'll leave the ticket to India. I bought it so I could go there during summer break to paint all those beautiful landscapes, shoot it all Dad. Speaking of summer, Summer big sis I always liked it to baby sit your children, they are so much like we were when we were kids. Try to find a job that will make you stay at home a bit more maybe that will keep them from running away. I'll leave you the four paint by number kits grandpa bought me, give them to your children that will keep then occupied. Wind, all that I can leave you is this advice; get to know a woman before you marry her. Penny, To bad I didn't see you much after you went to Mexico. I'm sure you'd love to hear what Daria and I did to the teachers in LHS, to you I'll leave you my car so you'll have some transport for your new destination, wherever that may be. Oh god the times we spent running, you were not only a big sister but my rolemodel as well. Trent…(Jane's voice begins to shiver) I first wanted you to know that I really look up to you, you have been everything to me, My brother who fought sibling wrestles with me, my Mother who kissed away bruises and gave me the support I needed in hard times, my father who tought me to be independant and not to let them take control over me and my friend who was always there when the rest of our family wasn't. You are no lazy bum Trent and I'll always keep you in the highest esteem. You can have your "Fetal Metal" CD collection back, it lies underneath my bed. (Jane is heard blowing her nose and she continues with a croaking voice) And last but far from least, my partner in crime Daria. You mean even more to me then any of my family members, you saw me for who I was and didn't try to change me. What you did change was the environment in LHS, through you I did some things that I'd never done alone, I've met the most of interesting people and accomplished things that no one would seek behind me. And you were always there. To you I'll leave the responsibility of distributing my paintings to a project that Ms. Defoe and I started. And I'll leave you a painting that really shows my gratitude, it lies in the attic. Bye everyone I was real glad to have been there. (A long period of silence follows, sobbing is heard from all sides and Daria is wailing but suddenly Jane speaks up again.) Now don't get all mushy on me, for Christ' sake. 

Daria smiles, that was Jane. The Jane she knew and loved, the no nonsense girl.

Lawndale high school: the next morning, Daria, wearing Jane's attire walks down the hall straight to the principal's office. But Tiffany stops her.

Tiffany: Daria, good news they've got Sandi. She turned herself in this morning.

Daria: (Smiling, really smiling.) That really is good news Tiffany, thank you.

Tiffany: From what I heard she confessed both murders. 

Daria: But they probably state that she was intoxicated and they will give her a reduced punishment. But I guess that's ok, ten years in prison will teach her.

Suddenly a warm feeling comes over both Daria and Tiffany, a feeling of approval. 

Daria: Whoa!

Tiffany: You felt it too?

Daria: As if someone just hugged me goodbye.

Tiffany: Yeah.

Daria: I got to go Ms. Defoe and I have some important things to discuss.

Tiffany: Tell her I said hello and tell her that I want to enroll in the extracurricular art class. 

Daria: Really?

Tiffany: I was color coordinator in the fashion club and I started painting when I left them.

Daria: I will tell her, bye. 

As Daria walks into Ms. Defoe's office, she finds her sobbing.

Defoe: Oh hello Daria, pardon me but I…

Daria: It's all right. I miss her too, I started wearing her clothes to make me feel as if she's still there.

Defoe: She is, believe me I know. I just experienced a feeling of approval; she told me that everything was all right. It was so beautiful that I started crying.

Daria: (smiles with the tears running down her cheeks.) There is so much more between heaven and earth.

Defoe: Anyway, there are two reasons why I called you here…

Meanwhile at the medical office of the LPD, is Sandi being treated for the self inflicted cuts and her drug abuse. Sandi dozes off in well deserved hours of sleep.

Sandi's dream: we see her wandering through the morgue and suddenly Jane appears.

Jane: So you did it, right?

Sandi: I swore to be a better mother then my own mother and defending my own child is one of the most important aspects of that. Even if I have to sacrifice my freedom for that.

Jane: And what if she grows up to be a brain or a lesbian?

Sandi: I guess I should learn to live with that, there are some things you can't control.

Jane: I guess not but come here for a sec.

Jane opens a drawer, the one which contains her own body.

Jane: Why did I have to die before all that dawned on you?

Sandi: It was meant to scare Daria away, so I could regain control.

Jane: You were never in control Sandi, if even the most powerful man on earth was once a baby it clearly shows that power is nothing more then just performing. Adolf Hitler could set masses to his hand by using charisma and a rockband does exactly the same thing.

Sandi: (looking at Jane's empty shell) Were you an athlete, your body was really muscular.

Jane: Yep, I loved to run and keep my condition at bay, and as my boyfriend Tom may testify I was a wild one in bed.

Sandi: (Sobbing) I'm sorry for taking that away…(Bawling) I'm sorry I killed you.

Jane: It takes a lot of guts to admit that you were wrong but there is also something else…

Sandi: My mother, I can't forgive her she deserved it.

Jane: With time you'll learn to forgive her. I've got to go now, farewell Sandi.

Jane's spirit begins to shine brightly and Sandi wakes up.

The Morgendorffer residence; the family has dinner, Helen speaks up to her daughters.

Helen: Girls I guess you already knew of the capture of Sandi Griffin, but I'll be her attorney. 

Daria: Go easy on her Mom, I guess she's learned her lesson.

Helen: Don't worry sweetie, something already told me so.

Daria: In other news, Principal Defoe asked me to be her maid of honor at her wedding.

Quinn: Really, she asked me, Stacy and Tiffany to be bridesmaids.

Jake: I guess that means that it will be a family day out.

Helen: I'm sure that Eric will leave me off at that day and if not, then I will MAKE him leave me off. 

Quinn: I also got a call from Sam Griffin, he told me that he and his brother Chris are moving in with their father in Oakwood county.

Helen: I guess that they'll sell the house.

Daria: I would doubt it that anyone will buy it, the policemen who investigated Linda's murder stated that the house is haunted.

Helen: That's one situation that Linda can't control. (Smirks evilly) She must be very upset about that. 

Daria: Don't worry, she will have an eternity to get over it.

A few days Later at the wedding, which is held at the museum of visual arts in Lawndale is Ms. Defoe, wearing a white wedding dress, talking to her Bridesmaids and maid of honor.

Defoe: Oh girls, I'm so excited. It's really the most beautiful day of my life, but I'm also very nervous. How shall I kiss him?

Stacy: Like this?

And she and Quinn kiss.

Daria: (while dragging in Trent.) Or maybe like this. (They kiss.)

Defoe: Oh, I'll see.

Mr. De Martino comes over and looks at his bride, he chuckles nervously.

DeMartino: Claire, I err…

Defoe: I guess I'm not the only one feeling nervous. Tony, shut up and Marry me.

DeMartino: Yes Ma'am. (He then sees Trent.) Mr. Lane, I'm sorry about your sister.

Trent: Just call me Trent. I'm sure Janey is here watching us and approves everything that is happening here. 

Tony: You can call me Tony then. In fact, you all can. Claire and I have decided to resign from Lawndale high school to start a journey across the world together.

Claire: And we've decided to name our first born, if it's a girl, after Jane. 

Daria: "Jane DeMartino" it doesn't sound right. 

Claire: No it will be "Jeannon DeMartino"

Mr. O'neill comes over.

O'neill: Anthony, the ceremony is about to start.

Tony: I'm coming.

"Best days" of Juice is starting to play as the ceremony starts.

__

"The pop of the cork and the cling of the glasses"

Mr. D and his bride approach the altar the minister blesses their union.

__

"We toast to the future and we drink to the past."

Claire is seen throwing the bouquet and Quinn catches it. 

__

"They might not be easy but never the less, these are the best days of our lives."

Trent and Daria wander off and smile to each other.

Trent: Tragedy and Happiness, two side of the same coin.

Daria: Yeah, it's almost frightening if you look back on how well planned Jane was about her death, she made a tape with her last will, knew about Claire's wedding and already spoke to her about me being maid of honor.

Trent: Speaking of her last will, did you get that painting she talked about?

Trent and Daria hop into their cars and drive to the Lane residence, once arrived they then walk into the attic finding a large covered painting. Daria takes off the cover to find a photo realistic painting of Jane and herself. With the underline "Thank you for being my friend"

Epilogue 

The Lane residence; twenty years later. Daria (Looking like she did in "Write where it hurts") is talking on the phone.

Daria: Trent honey, I just called to check up on you. How is the "Spiral tour" going?

Trent: It's fantastic, we've already played the reading festival in England and we should be playing the summer festivals all over Europe. How is Jane doing?

Daria: Why don't you ask her?

A girl in her early teens with pale blue eyes and jet black hair worn in a tail takes over the phone.

Girl: Jane Lane speaking, oh hi Daddy. Don't worry I'll be easy on Mommy.

THE END.

   [1]: mailto:wo.jaegers@planet.nl



End file.
